


今宵花未眠

by Wings1827



Category: Batman Ninja, DCU (Comics), ニンジャバットマン
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827
Summary: summary：因格鲁特在阿卡姆制造的爆炸，使得蝙蝠侠来到千年前的日本，他在这里意外邂逅了一位异星来客。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【私设注意】：  
> 1、蝙蝠侠穿越时没有穿越到小丑的领地上，而是落到了大超的领地  
> 2、超人的飞船遇到虫洞落到了战国时期的日本，收养他的是当地城主【内岛氏】  
> 3、这里超人的名字是【星】，而并非之后的克拉克  
> 4、他通过婴儿舱上残留的讯息得知了自己的氪星名【卡尔·艾尔】  
> 5、卡尔成年后受黄太阳影响衰老极为缓慢  
> 6、卡尔在黄太阳辐射下生长缓慢，致使此时的大超身体力量并未达到顶峰  
> 7、时间和人物出场有略微的改动，但大体按忍者蝙的剧情发展  
> 8、大概还有啥私设我以后边写边补吧【被打死

刺目的阳光蓦地充满了视野，脚下的地面瞬间消失得毫无踪影，蝙蝠侠意识到自己正在半空中急速的下坠。

但在他能作出任何反应之前，身体就已重重的砸上了坚实的地面。即便有了战甲的缓冲，剧烈的疼痛和晕眩仍旧让他有些意识不清。在昏沉中，一阵急促的马蹄声远远传来，在陷入黑暗的前一秒，他只看到来人有一双蓝得惊人的眼睛。

 

“将军，姊小路国司不知从何处得到了消息，已经派酒井管领前来搜查归云城。”

“知道了，一切按计划行事。”

日语？

布鲁斯从昏迷中慢慢转醒，坠落造成的轻微脑震荡让他仍旧眩晕不止。时间似乎已经到了夜晚，屋内只有烛火发出的昏暗光芒。他艰难的转动头部四下打量，发现自己正身处一间和式风格的房间里。整个屋子除了摆放在对面的两把武士刀，以及墙上的一副“忠义”挂字之外别无他物。就在他对此疑惑不解的时候，拉门被人猛地打开。

“你醒了？”

来人的相貌被昏暗的光线遮蔽了大半，只有那一双眼眸在黑暗中如星般明亮，男人按住了布鲁斯的肩膀，手上的力度让他不由得暗自吃惊。

“暂且不要多问，也不要讲话，之后我会同您一一解释。”

布鲁斯微微皱眉，但门外响起来的脚步声不容他再迟疑，他只有任男人为自己披上那件鹅黄色的和服，然后被对方暧昧的搂进怀里。

“参见内岛将军，在下奉姊小路国司之命前来护卫您的安危，助您缉拿要犯。”行礼的酒井不着痕迹的扫了一眼他们，再开口声音里便就多了一丝轻蔑，“抱歉扰了将军您的好事，不过在下有命令在身，还请您多多海涵。”

“酒井管领不必抱歉，此乃国司之命，我自是不敢阻扰。”男人的手看似暧昧的在布鲁斯腰间滑动，但实际上却是遮挡着他身上包扎的伤口。“只是此时不太方便与管领同行，还要麻烦酒井管领自行前往搜查。”

“那我恭敬不如从命。如您准许，在下想先在府内布下人手，搜查有无犯人踪影，国司令我首要保护将军大人的安全。”

这很明显找理由来进行监视，但大概男人并不能违抗这个姊小路国司的旨意，酒井根本就没有隐藏脸上的那一丝得意。

“当然，那就劳烦酒井管领费心了。庆一，为酒井管领带路。”

那个酒井似乎巴不得能够立刻开始搜查，他草草的行了个礼便就跟着小侍从离开。隔着老远都能听到他发号施令的声音，看样子是笃定这次绝对会抓到对方的短板。

但是这个名为内岛的男人却看不出丝毫的慌乱。他让布鲁斯躺回塌塌米上，用衣服和被单巧妙地遮挡住他的脸，然后把刚刚故意扯乱的衣襟重新理好，带着一副事后的慵懒表情等着酒井前来报告结果。没多会儿，那个酒井就黑着脸回来了，看来他在这里是一无所获。

“可有什么线索？酒井管领？”

“府内一切安全，请将军放心。”酒井面色不善的同男人告辞，“在下即刻便去搜查城内。”

“无事便好。辛苦了，酒井管领。”

男人只是轻轻的点了点头，便就令在门外候着的侍从送人离去。等到那些脚步声消失之后，那个名叫庆一的小侍从，才悄无生息的点燃了屋内和廊下的灯。屏退左右之后，男人起身将拉门关严，端坐到他面前，郑重的看向刚刚坐起来的布鲁斯。

直到这时布鲁斯才终于看清了对方的相貌，男人完全是一副西方面孔，雕塑般的面孔年轻却带着威严，他的黑发束在脑后，只有一小缕打着卷儿垂在额头上。

“在下乃归云城将军内岛星，刚刚多有冒犯，布鲁斯·韦恩君。或者我该称呼您为蝙蝠侠。”

“你怎么知道我的名字。”

布鲁斯紧绷着身体，直觉告诉他就算此刻他没有受伤，也很难打败眼前这个内岛星。

“恐怕不止我一人，在这八洲之内您已是无人不识。”

内岛星递给他一张破破烂烂的通缉令，上面赫然写着他的名字和对他穿着的描述，左下角还画有他带着蝙蝠头盔的画像。

“日语……大名……”零散的线索开始在布鲁斯的脑海中串联，得出的结论让他不由得有些惊讶，“格鲁特的仪器将我带到了日本战国？”

“我知道您并非这个国家的人。”内岛星却似乎对此毫不惊讶，“如若我没有猜错，您与第六天魔王——小丑领主，应该是同源之人。”

“小丑领主……”布鲁斯的眉头皱了起来，“这里发生了什么？”

“那些异客在三年前从天而降，并且在极短时间内赢得了各位大名信任。”

内岛星从衣袖里拿出一张地图，铺展在他们之间。

“自称企鹅人的异客掌握了甲斐国，而他的对手越后国则被名为毒藤的女性控制。而在陆奥国，称雄的人是丧钟。自称双面的人掌控了首都附近的近江国，他效忠于第六天魔王。而第六天魔王，则是最接近统一全国的人。 ”

“看来他们都在试图改写历史。”布鲁斯摸着自己的下巴思忖道，“但是你为何要告诉我这些？”

“两年前他们开始在自己的领地内大兴土木，修建了从未有人见过的巨大建筑。”内岛星直视着他的眼睛，“从那时起，全国便贴满了带有这幅画像的通缉令。您一定有着令第六天魔王异常忌惮的能力，所以我想拜托您协助我驱逐这些异客，结束他们带来的混乱，恢复国家的秩序。”

言毕，他向着布鲁斯深深地行礼。

“那些人我肯定是要送他们回去。”布鲁斯顿时被他突然的托付弄得有些不知所措，毕竟他对这场混乱也只是刚刚有个头绪，“但是恢复秩序这一点我不能向你保证，你们的命运只有自己能够掌握。”

“但我希望我们合作愉快。”

“十分感谢您的出手相助。”

两人同时开口，但却是一个鞠躬一个伸手。内岛星看着他奇怪的歪了歪头，看起来根本不理解这个动作的含义，布鲁斯只好讪讪的把手收回来，不自在的干咳了两声。

“呃……这是我那个时代的礼节，表示合作或者达成某种协议。”布鲁斯摸了摸鼻子，决定还是稍微解释一下。

“您的那个时代？”对方似乎是疑惑地反问了一句。

“是的，我和那些异客都来自千年之后的大洋彼岸。”布鲁斯以为他没有理解，便解释了一下，虽然他不确定对方能不能听得懂，“因为一场意外才穿越了时空来到了这里。”

“我还以为你会是……”

内岛星小声说了什么，但是声音太低布鲁斯没有听清，但在他想追问时，门却忽然被轻轻敲了两下，接着外面便传来一个少年的声音。

“将军大人，热水已经备好，您和樱丸大人可以沐浴了。”

内岛星抬手示意做出防范动作的布鲁斯放松，然后才高声回应道：“知道了，庆一你下去吧。”

“是，大人。”少年应了一声，一阵窸窣声过后外面又迅速的恢复了寂静。

“樱丸？”布鲁斯抱起手臂看着对方，很显然这个称呼是属于自己的。

“这是为了隐藏你身份的化名。”内岛星的脸上忽然就泛起了奇怪的红晕，眼睛也开始不自然的乱瞟，“飞驒国虽然偏远，但也难防会有小丑领主的线报。”

布鲁斯对此不置可否，但是他知道这个内岛很明显还隐瞒着一些别的事，男人虽身居高位可毕竟还是年轻，并非事事都能够隐藏的很好。

“那么我在这里的身份是什么？”

“我的贴身侍卫。”内岛星的脸红的更厉害了，这回他彻底避开了布鲁斯的视线。

“侍卫……只是贴身侍卫？那为什么我要和你一同沐浴？”布鲁斯挑眉牢牢地盯着他，“据我所知，这并不符合礼节，将军大人。”

事实很快证明，无论他有没有戴上那个骇人的头盔，无论对方是否知道哥谭黑暗骑士的名号，蝙蝠侠不赞成的目光都依然有着它原本的杀伤力。很快的，这个明显比他小了一轮的大男孩就有点撑不住了，那些暴露他内心的红色已经蔓延到了脖子上。

“贴身侍卫就……就相当于我的……呃……契兄……”内岛看起来既羞愧又苦恼，他孩子气的抓了抓衣服，“很抱歉布鲁斯君，这是唯一一个不会让他们起疑的方式。”

布鲁斯当然了解这个“契兄”的含义，尽管他也知道这是对方的无奈之举，但是真的接受起来还是有那么一点困难。

“那么今晚我就要和你一起睡？”他揉揉脸疲惫的叹了口气，妥协了。

“不止今夜，每夜你都需与我……与我共寝。”内岛星的脸仍然红的透亮，但至少他现在敢抬头看着布鲁斯说话。

布鲁斯看着那个堪称无辜的眼神，突然觉得自己的脑震荡此刻又严重了不少。

 

五日后。

尽管才刚刚时至仲夏，但归云城里却已是有了凉意。飞驒国四周被层叠的山岚，以及参天古木重重包围，在这个近乎与世隔绝的国家里，时光安宁平静的仿佛虚幻，耳畔只有鸟雀的嘀啾和偶尔的鹿呦。若不是每日都能见到在街面上来回奔忙搜查的士兵，这里根本看不出丝毫战国乱世的模样。

身着浅黄色樱花和服的男人赤足靠坐在廊柱下，未读完的书卷随意的摊放在腿上，毫不在意午后的微风掀乱了书页。几片树叶蝴蝶般落在衣摆却未被扫去，昭示着他的思绪已不知飞向了何方。

“樱丸大人您怎么又跑到这里来了！您的身体才刚好不久，吹不得风的。”突兀的喊声打惊跑了庭院里的鸟雀，名叫庆一的少年侍从正从远处奔来。“将军大人要回来了，我们要前去大门迎接他。”

少年毛躁躁的完全忘记了礼节，若是内岛星在此定是要好一顿责罚说教，但布鲁斯却对此并不在意。他只是任由少年为他整理有些散乱的和服。原本这种贴身服侍布鲁斯是拒绝的，但在同这身和服挣扎了半个小时之后，他最终挫败的选择了放弃。

“啊！大人您又不穿足袋！现在天气已经开始变凉，要是因此冻到将军大人一准要责骂我！”

少年咋咋呼呼的进屋翻找出足袋，马不停蹄的赶紧为布鲁斯穿好，这才领着人前去大门迎接府邸主人的归来。

阳光西沉了一点，在寂静的长廊上投下浅浅的灰色影子。布鲁斯缓步跟在少年的身后，他所居住的这个别院，除了小侍从庆一就只有一位负责打扫的老者，内岛星禁止其他人到这里来。因而空旷的长廊中，只有他们两人的脚步声。

布鲁斯摸着藏在振袖下的绷带，思忖着或许到了该向内岛辞行的时刻。尽管这几天他一直在卧床，但也从庆一那里打听到了许多事情。那个姊小路国司果然还是对内岛抱有怀疑，一天三道指令的向他施压，命他捉拿犯人。如今他的伤已经好得差不多，若是在久留恐怕对他们都没有好处。

思索间他们便已到了大门，庆一带着他站到了距离家臣和仆从稍远一点的地方。但即便如此，他还是能听见身后人群的窃窃私语，带着诸如“契兄”、“男宠”和“姿色”之类的字眼。庆瞪了一眼那些胆大妄为的下人，接着抱歉的看向身边的布鲁斯。

“万分抱歉樱丸大人，将军大人已经下令不许对您私自妄议，但有些人就是胆大妄为抗令不遵。”

少年对那些人的阳奉阴违愤愤不平，看起来他是真心尊敬自己的将军主人。布鲁斯安抚般拍了拍庆一的头，表示自己对此并不在意。

“内岛将军是归云城主人，他的一举一动自然会受到各种非议。”布鲁斯平静的看着门外，“你身为他的亲信，这种事情遇到的只会越来越多。”

庆一崇拜的看着布鲁斯，似懂非懂的点了点头。这几日他和这位高雅的樱丸大人相处，言谈之间学到了不少东西，他现在开始有点明白，为何将军大人要冒着危险将人带回府内，绝不仅仅是如下人间传闻所言，将军贪恋他的美色，他们之间绝不只是情爱那种浅薄的关系。

就在少年进行着过于丰富的脑补活动时，内岛的马车已经停在了门口，男人有些面色不善的从车上下来，后面还跟着一个酒井管领。

“国司的明晚之约，还请将军务必出席，不然在下也不好回去交代。”酒井贼溜溜的瞟了一眼布鲁斯，洋洋得意的向着内岛行礼。

“知道了，我一定出席。就劳烦酒井管领禀报。”

内岛星不耐烦地跨进门内，挥手就让人把对方关在了门外，他看都没看迎上来的管家一眼，径直的走向布鲁斯。伸手一捞就把人抱进了怀里。

“别动。”他低声制止了布鲁斯下意识的挣扎，然后高声对身后的家臣们发话，“今日若非紧要事务，一律不得通报。”

言毕他便立刻带着布鲁斯离开，庆一小跑着跟在他们身后。

 

“你今晚就要立刻离开归云城。”等他们一走进别院，内岛星便迅速松开了手，“我这就将你的盔甲拿来。”

“发生什么事了？内岛？”布鲁斯反手拉住了他，“有人将我藏在这里的事说出去了？”

“不，这件事绝没有人知道，知晓实情的都是我的亲信，他们你可以完全信赖。”内岛星的脸上写满了嫌恶，“只是今日酒井那龌龊小人，将我有契兄一事告知了姊小路国司。”

“只是因为这个？”布鲁斯突然觉得有些好笑，“那天他见过我，必然会禀报上去。”

“不仅如此，他还添油加醋的描述了一番！说什么俊美至极，能歌善舞，不可多得的美人，飞驒国最美的太夫都无法匹及，结果国司便以明夜品酒之命，硬是要我把您一同带去！”

这回布鲁斯明白了，一定是那个酒井抓不到内岛的把柄因而怀恨在心，便想出让大名“横刀夺爱”这么一出下作计策。他看着仍旧愤愤的内岛，忍不住被对方的孩子气逗笑了。

“好啊，那就去吧。”

布鲁斯痛快的表态令内岛星吓了一跳，他看着满不在意的男人一时有些说不出话来。

“这可是意味着您会以男儿之身……”后面的词他涨红了脸也说不出来，“不行，为了您的尊严，我必须在今夜送您离开。”

“如果我现在就走，那么你一定会被人抓住把柄，归云城也会因此而被连累。”布鲁斯安抚道，“放心内岛，到时候我有办法脱身。”

内岛星张了张嘴想反驳些什么，但布鲁斯的表情那么自信，让他根本找不出什么回绝的理由。最终，他只能不甘心的点头同意。

“只是届时，您千万莫要勉强自己。”

“当然。”布鲁斯忽然话锋一转，“不过，我现在更想知道你将我的装备藏到了哪里？让酒井恨不得挖地三尺都没能找到？”


	2. Chapter 2

但出乎布鲁斯的意料，这个简单的问题却让内岛星的脸色更加难看了几分。

“在一个绝对安全的地方，您对此大可放心。”

最终，他搪塞着结束了他们的对话。

之后内岛把庆一叫过去吩咐了几句，便就进了屋内不再出来。直到晚饭时，庆一才将人请了出来。布鲁斯对此也并不多问，他专心对付自己手中的筷子，以及眼前的寿司和鹿肉。前几日的背上的伤口让他不能久坐，并且能吃一些清淡的流食，日式酱油和芥末让他的胃和舌头十分高兴。期间内岛星有几次看起来想跟他说些什么，但最终却都被他自己咽了回去。

这种诡异的氛围一直延续到用餐结束。

“樱丸，陪我散步。”内岛星声音紧绷的开口打破沉默，他挥退了跟随的庆一，兀自领着布鲁斯走向庭院深处。

这个别院外是一片茂密的树林，森森的树影仿佛随时都能将这个小院一口吞进。各怀心事的两人，借着月光在错落有致的庭院中安静的漫步，不时会惊起躲在花丛或者枝桠上的鸟雀。

“抱歉，布鲁斯君。请原谅我今天的无礼。”内岛星停在后院的那一片水塘前，盯着水面上那轮虚幻的明月。“请您相信我我绝对不会对您不利，只是……有些事为了您自己，还是不要知道为好。”

“我当然相信将军您的诚意。”布鲁斯勾了勾嘴角，“毕竟您冒了极大的风险来藏匿我这个通缉犯。”

“多谢您的海涵。”内岛星很明显的松了口气，他感激的同布鲁斯行礼。

这些繁复的礼数简直让布鲁斯想翻白眼，但是他也只能动作生涩的回礼，并且不小心抻到了后背刚刚愈合的伤口。

“布鲁斯君不必勉强，您的伤刚刚才好，小心别再裂开。而且在我面前，您不需要拘泥于礼数。”

内岛星立刻就发现了布鲁斯的不适，他赶忙伸手去扶，却又在碰到布鲁斯时缩了一下。看透他在想什么的布鲁斯，没忍住哼笑了一声，红晕便因此迅速的爬上了男孩儿的颧骨。搞得他现在伸手也不是，不伸手也不是，最后只有手足无措的站在那里涨的满脸通红。

“那就麻烦星君扶我一下。”布鲁斯忍着笑意开口，可能男孩儿害羞的样子太过有趣，他不由得故意用了一个亲昵的称呼。

果不其然，内岛星的颜色立刻就变得更红了，他动作有些笨拙的让人靠在自己手臂上，肢体僵硬的仿佛是一个架子。等布鲁斯一站稳，就“嗖”的一下赶忙收回了手。

“这，这里夜晚太凉，还是回房吧。”他支支吾吾的咕哝了一句，便迈开大步迅速地跑远了。

布鲁斯看着他有点狼狈的背影，既好笑又无奈的摇摇头。难道古代的日本人都这么害羞吗？布鲁斯一面慢慢的走着，一面思忖自己刚刚做的是不是有点太过。就在他走到一片树影下时，一阵笛声突兀的响起。

这笛声让布鲁斯警觉地绷紧了身体。院外的这一大片土地都属内岛家所有，是禁止任何平民进入或者居住的。而在往前去不远便就是飞驒山脉，更不可能有人居住。关于院外那片树林里是否有居民这点，很早他就同庆一询问过，一是担心自己身份暴露，二则是为了便于伤好后离开将军府。

此时布鲁斯只有站在原地不动，这几天因为必须留在内岛星身边，他或多或少的见识过了那些神出鬼没的忍者。现在他背后是明朗的月光，穿着并不便于行动的小振袖，手边更没有武器，而对方则躲在黑暗中，还有笛声掩盖了动静，这让他完全的处于了劣势。

就在他寻找最优的方案时，一声尖锐的呼啸由他的左面袭来，布鲁斯猛地侧身躲过了攻击，却被并不宽大的衣服下摆绊倒在地。他用右臂奋力一撑挺身躲过了右面的攻击，但也因此仰面栽倒在地上。背后的疼痛让他不由得闷哼一声，而这半秒钟的分神，让他根本来不及躲过迎面而来的吹矢——

“嘎巴”

伴随清脆的一声，那个不知道什么材质的小东西，就在他面前干脆的断成了两截。几个黑色的身影快速的从他身边略过，奔入那一片黑暗，笛子的声音早就消失了，只剩下枝叶抖动的声响和被惊起的鸟鸣。布鲁斯微微侧头，那只捏断了吹矢的手正是属于内岛星的。

“你没事吧布鲁斯君！”男孩儿慌里慌张的把他扶起来，“有没有哪里受伤？”

“如果你真的给我一个侍卫该穿的衣服，也许我现在就捉到那个偷袭的家伙了。”布鲁斯半真半假的抱怨着，脱下了折磨他半天的木屐，有一只在刚刚的躲闪中被折断了前齿。

“抱歉，我只是……只是这个方式不会引起怀疑……”内岛星立刻又变的通红，他结结巴巴的解释着，“但是！但是我丝毫没有蔑视您的意思！”

“我只是开个玩笑。”眼看着对方又要鞠躬，布鲁斯赶紧一把捏住了他的肩膀制止，也不知是他的力道太大还是内岛星的肉太硬，他差点因此阵亡自己的三根手指。

“那现在回——你他妈干什么？！”

布鲁斯甩甩隐隐作痛的手指抬脚便走，但下一秒他就被人拦腰翻了个个儿，鼻尖正对着内岛星的下巴——他被对方横抱了起来。不等他再开口，内岛星就把他的脸按到了自己的胸口上。

“别动，家臣和仆从们过来了。”他压低声音警告道。

在那群人向着冲过来之前，布鲁斯毫不犹豫的伸手勾住了内岛星的脖子，把自己的正面完全贴到了人身上——不仅是为了演的能挺像那么回事儿，也是布鲁斯不想让人看到自己被一个还是孩子的同性这么丢人的抱着，哪怕这群古人其实根本就不知道他姓甚名谁。他刚一藏好，就听到身后有人“扑通”一声跪了下来。

“将军大人！将军大人可还无恙？”

“无碍，这里自有暗忍负责，你们过来掺和什么？都忘了我的命令？”内岛星的声音在布鲁斯的头顶响起，冷酷的仿佛不是同一个人。

“回将军大人，属下只是听到这边突有骚乱，又忧虑是否是那蝙蝠怪人来袭，便就不顾命令，自作主张匆忙赶来。还请将军大人治罪。”

“只不过是几个不知天高地厚的跳蚤，何须如此慌张！”内岛星冷哼一声，抱着布鲁斯离开庭院，“罢了，都下去吧。我现在要休息了。”

“是，将军大人。属下这就加强别院守卫，保护大人和樱丸大人的安全。”

“不必，樱丸不喜人多。有暗忍在就已足够。”

“可是将军——”

“我哪个字没说清楚？村田？”内岛星猛地停下脚步，他的声音里染上了怒气，“还是说你已经不想听我这个将军的命令了？”

“属下不敢！属下不敢！”

“滚。”

不愧是当将军的人，该威严的时候还真一点不含糊，还以为他会被这些下属控制。听了全程的布鲁斯不知为何心里有了一丝宽慰。不过……话又说回来，他明明还是个孩子但气力却真不小，两百斤的男人说抱起来就抱起来，日本武将都这么怪力么？

“他们已经走了，大人。”庆一的声音小心翼翼的传了过来。

“那、那么布鲁斯君……你可以、可以放开我，我了么……”刚刚的冷酷大将仿佛只是个幻影，内岛星又开始变得结结巴巴。

“身为归云城的最高统帅，可不能因为一个人的投怀送抱就变得结巴。”忽然玩儿心大起的布鲁斯并没有立刻起来，他点了点内岛星的脖子，好笑的看着红色从那里又一次的蔓延开，“也不能这么容易就会脸红。”

“我……我……我……”内岛星连着说了三个我也没能挤出后半句。

看他窘迫不已的样子，布鲁斯终于大发慈悲的从他怀里跳了下去。他刚一落地，内岛星就极迅速的往后退了好几步。

“我、那个我、我还有公务要办，请布鲁斯君先行休息吧！”他找了个足够冠冕堂皇的理由扭头就跑，甚至连平日的礼节都省了。

看的一旁的庆一下巴都要掉了。

“我，我去给樱丸大人您备下热水沐浴。”小侍从愣了几秒才想起自己的任务，他匆匆的鞠了一躬，几步就窜没了踪影。

布鲁斯看着这主仆俩的背影，忍不住的“呵呵”轻笑。但忽然他猛然收起笑意，往旁边一闪，一只苦无便定到了他原本站的位置上。布鲁斯四下望去，只有月色和满目的苍翠，偷袭之人恐怕早已经溜得不见踪影。

他俯身捡起那柄暗器，发现在尾端拴着一张小布条。布鲁斯解下布条，将那只苦无藏进怀里，在确定周围没有人之后，这才进屋关上拉门，将那个短小的布条举到油灯旁边。一看就是匆忙撕下的粉色布条上，只有两个简单的词：

“小心”

英文的。

 

当庆一把那件刚刚送来的的唐衣，放到内岛星和布鲁斯面前时，将军大人立刻浑身上下都写满了拒绝。如果说带有银色花纹的月白色单衣他还能勉强接受，那这件玄色绣有樱花的唐衣简直让他忍无可忍。这很明显是酒井的阴谋，让国司派人送来女人的衣服，以此来侮辱布鲁斯。

“别绷着脸了，好像你平时没让我穿女装似的。”布鲁斯看起来对此丝毫不在意，“做工可真精巧，想不到在这个年代的东方，纺织技术已经这么发达了。”

“可这明明就是对您的侮辱！”内岛星看起来像是想立刻去宰了酒井。

“这就不行了？你还真是个小男孩儿。”布鲁斯已经忍不住自己的笑意了，“要是你看到过我卧底时的打扮……哦，天哪，那可真是令人难以想象。”

“窝……低……？”很显然这个单词对于内岛星来说过于陌生，他艰难的重复了一遍，然后追问道，“窝低是什么意思？布鲁斯君？”

“嗯……就跟你那些线报做的工作差不多。”布鲁斯想了想，找了一个比较贴切的解释。

“但是线报的穿着与常人并无不同？”

“千年之后的世界当然与你所知晓的不一样。”

“那么布鲁斯君做线报的时候都会穿些什么呢？”

“你真想知道？”布鲁斯挑眉看了一眼身边的好奇宝宝，恶作剧的心理又开始蠢蠢欲动。

“还请布鲁斯君多多指教。”好学的小家伙态度倒还是诚恳。

“那就很多了，最常见的就是侍者服，但因为场所和目标对象的喜好不同，也会随之而变化。”布鲁斯眨眨眼，一副煞有介事的样子讲解道，“比如什么女仆装、兔耳装，甚至有的时候还需要扮演脱衣舞男。”

“舞……男？”一大段闻所未闻的单词让内岛星有点不知所措，他只来得及记住最后那个词，“这个舞男是干什么的？”

“舞男啊……”布鲁斯意味深长的看了他一眼，“就是一边跳舞，一边要将衣服当众脱下。”

然后他格外成功的收获了一个绛红色的内岛将军。

“这、这、这、这、这太有损男儿尊严了！！”内岛星结巴了半天终于找到了句合适的话。

“但是这也是我的职责所在。”布鲁斯收起了笑容，“如果我不做出牺牲，那么就会有人因此受伤甚至死亡，就会有无辜者被牵连进可怕的灾难。”

“不要为了那种简单的理由就立刻大发雷霆，在拒绝之前你先要想的，是你自己身上所担负的责任和期望，内岛将军。”

内岛星不由得挺直了后背，他郑重的同布鲁斯行礼。

“是我浅薄了，布鲁斯君。”

布鲁斯迎着对方极为崇拜的目光，表情尴尬的拍了拍他的肩膀，不知为何内岛星的这种眼神，让他觉得自己仿佛又多了一个儿子。

“咳，总之先跟我说一下这个国司的为人吧。”布鲁斯咳嗦一声转移了话题，“至少让我准备个粗略的对策？”

 

日本古代的马车没他想的那么糟糕，除了需要跪坐在这个榻榻米上之外。但是庆一给他准备的各式点心弥补了这一不足，布鲁斯押了一口清茶，清苦和淡甜混在一起的味道令他十分满意。

“大人要不要再来一些？”庆一为他斟满杯子，小侍从看起来十分担忧，“今夜会十分漫长，大人还是要多多补充体力。”

“怎么一副发愁的样子？庆一？”布鲁斯忍不住揉了揉小家伙的头，“只不过是一个晚宴而已。”

“但是据说那个姊小路国司很好色！最喜欢的就是玩弄各种少年少女！大人被他侮辱了怎么办！”他这一问，反倒让小家伙立刻愤愤不平了起来，“大人，您去求求将军别带您去了，将军心肠很好的！他一定会同意的！”

“庆一，是我劝说将军带我前去参加。”布鲁斯拍了拍庆一，微笑道，“如果我不去一定会给将军带来许多麻烦，所以这场宴会我不得不去。”

“可是大人——”庆一看起来还想再争辩什么，但是被布鲁斯打断了。

“再说下去可就要逾距了，庆一。”布鲁斯故作严厉的看了他一眼，他还不想让这个孩子因此受到内岛的责罚，“而且，就算姊小路国司再有权，也还是有他无法控制的事情。”

布鲁斯的这番话让庆一听得有点愣，对于他来说这些权贵人物的话就如同天命，没有任何可以反抗的权利。但是男人说的又似乎很有道理，让他一时找不出可以反驳的地方。

“别想太多，庆一。”布鲁斯端坐着闭目养神，“你就在马车上乖乖的等着我跟将军回来。”

“是！樱丸大人！”少年格外大声的回应。

“你也一样，内岛。别再绷着脸了。”布鲁斯忽然悠悠的补充了一句，把外面的人差点吓到。

“但是布鲁斯君——”内岛下意识的就想反驳，但却被布鲁斯截断了话头。

“现在我叫樱丸，这可是你起的名字。”

“好吧，樱丸……”

“你不信任我的能力么？内岛？”

“我当然没有！只是……”

“那就没有只是。”

“……”

“那个……将军大人，我们要到了。”

车夫适时的插话解救了内岛，他忙不迭的夹了夹马腹跑回了前面。布鲁斯掀起车帘往外望去，就看到半隐藏在一片苍翠中的宫殿。忽然他微微眯起眼，树丛的某处消失的影子引起了他的注意。

“看来，今晚登场的角色还不少。”

“大人？您说什么？”一旁的庆一听得一头雾水。

“没什么，我只是说我们到了。”

布鲁斯收回手，不着痕迹的摸了下怀里的那只苦无。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于写出了大超的本名！可喜可贺！【ntm
> 
>  
> 
> **在这里特别嚎一句：丹爸爸的梗世界第一有趣！！我超喜欢！！！我愿意给她写十万个！！！今天我也要吹爆丹海太太！！！**

“在下有失远迎，还望您多多见谅。内岛将军大人。”

庆一刚将布鲁斯扶下马车，就见到满脸假笑的酒井迎了上来。本不该负责迎接客人的管领，看来是特意在这里等着他们。他草草的同内岛星行了个礼，接着眼珠一转，便就明目张胆的上下打量起了布鲁斯。

“将军大人的契兄果然名不虚传，真是风度翩翩高雅无比啊。”

这话让内岛星倏的就沉下了脸色，他意图往斜前方跨了一步挡在布鲁斯身前。但动作却因对方按在肩膀上的手硬生生停在半截，布鲁斯轻轻地捏了他一下，然后上前一步同酒井行礼。

“管领大人过奖了，我只不过是漂洋而来的普通教士，不敢妄称高雅。”

“哈哈哈樱丸君何须自谦？”

他们之间的动作，酒井自然全都收在了眼底。他轻蔑的笑了笑，靠近几步伸手装作要将布鲁斯扶起，但却是直接握住了他的手，当着内岛星的面用拇指摩挲起布鲁斯的手腕。

“您的气度在西洋人之中也实属难得，难怪素以古板著名的内岛大人会与您结为契兄弟。”

酒井这种近乎狎侮的态度让内岛星立刻怒火中烧，但在他有下一步动作之前，布鲁斯就已不着痕迹的碰了酒井的手腕一下，那只手立刻便松开他滑了下去。

“承蒙酒井大人盛赞，樱丸却之不恭。”布鲁斯不着痕迹的退回内岛星的身旁，“但请酒井大人恕樱丸失礼，我们还是不要让国司大人久等的好。”

“啊，啊哈哈，是我失职了，请将军大人随我来。”

酒井抽搐着嘴角讪讪的收回了手。刚刚这位樱丸不知捏到了他哪里，他只感到一阵酸麻接着整只手就没了力气。没想到自己示威不成反倒吃瘪的酒井，一甩衣袖扭头便走，连步伐都变得怒气冲冲。

“布——樱丸你还好吗？”酒井一转身，内岛星立刻向着他低声询问。

“除了这木屐硌的我难受之外，简直不能更好。”布鲁斯抱怨般的跺了下脚，“别把我当做你文弱的公主殿下，内岛。”

说着他还姿势暧昧的扶住内岛星的手臂，十分满意的看到红晕又一次在男孩儿脸上漫开。

“我们该进去了，将军大人。”

内岛星此刻巴不得宴会现在就能结束。

 

国司的宫殿虽然没有布鲁斯想象中那般震撼，但至少确实比内岛星的小窝要豪华许多。在他感叹古人神奇的榫卯结构时，一个隐藏在柱子后面的小小阴影引起了他的注意。

“喵~”

那个布偶猫晃了几晃，脖子上的小铃铛发出格外欢愉的脆响。

“樱丸我们要到了——”内岛星的低声询问拉回了布鲁斯的注意力，“你在看什么？”

“没什么。放轻松，内岛，你现在肌肉硬的快成石头了。”布鲁斯拍拍他的手臂，等他再用余光看向时，柱子后面已经空无一物。

他们随着酒井到达大殿的时候，两旁的位置上已经坐下了不少人，正中间的高台上则坐着一名老者，他正怀抱着两个美少年调笑，底下的人仿佛已经对此见怪不怪，只是径自的同他人攀谈。

等他们一行人踏入殿中，那些人仿佛被同时捏住了嗓子一般，视线全落在布鲁斯和内岛星身上。布鲁斯倒是对此泰然处之，毕竟他一般还会有记者和闪光灯的加成，但一旁的内岛就似乎没那么自然了，尽管他神态步伐如常但布鲁斯明显感觉到了他身体的紧绷。

“大人，将军大人和他的契兄已到。”

酒井恭敬无比的同坐在高位上的老者行礼，内岛他们也跟着跪拜在地。

“很好，入座吧。”老者的注意力完全在服侍自己的那个漂亮少年身上，根本看都没看他们三人，他对着下面恭候的管家随意的摆了摆手，“山下，人到齐了就开始把。”

“是，大人。”山下鞠了一躬，然后拍了拍手，候在殿外的艺伎乐师和侍从们立刻鱼贯而入。

内岛星赶忙拉着布鲁斯坐到一旁，并故意的挺直身体将对方藏到自己制造的阴影里。

“别说话，国司已老迈年高，只要保持安静他便不会注意到你。”

“你是想说他现在耳聋眼瞎根本看不清谁是谁？”布鲁斯压低声音把他的话翻译了一遍，“我说了你要对我有更多的信心。”

“我当然信任您，只是多一事不如少一事。”内岛星绷紧的身体并没有因此而放松，“为我倒酒樱丸，但动作不要过大，你要让脸留在暗处。”

“是，将军大人。”

得到保证的内岛星便不再看他，他开始和自己左右的人攀谈起来。布鲁斯侧耳听了一会儿，大部分都是关作物的收成和税率，还有挖采冶炼和铸造等事，却没有一个人谈论最近变幻莫测的局势。布鲁斯不着痕迹的打量着这些达官贵人，他们此刻全都沉浸在歌舞和美色之中，仿佛外面的异客和他们所建造的巨型建筑并不存在。

“沉迷声色，却不知蝼蚁之将死！”

突然传出的带着怒气的声音，突兀的打断了宴会奢靡的气氛，布鲁斯循声望过去，只见一个身穿华服的男人，怒气冲冲的将酒碗扣在了桌子上，吓得一旁的侍女紧紧地贴在了地上，动都不敢动。

“那是国司大人的次子。”内岛星低声同他解释，“对兄长依附维稳的胆怯政策十分不满。”

“直秀大人何出此言？”另一人阴阳怪气的开口道，“飞驒地势险峻，易守不易攻，大人您何须忧虑？再加之内岛家独树一帜的炼金之术，只可谓万夫莫开。”

“但那三木和江马盘踞在南飞驒，霸占着大部分平原。而我们则困居于贫瘠之地，作物常年歉收人民度日举步维艰！若不此时趁他们二者矛盾正起夺得一方土地，还要畏缩在这里等到何时！”

众人纷纷开口劝慰，但唯独内岛星默不作声。布鲁斯看着他紧绷的脸，也并没有多问。这种事情上他不便开口更是爱莫能助，毕竟这涉及着历史的走向，他任何微小的举动或者参与，都会致使这条世界线走发展至完全不同的方面。

但他们不做表态，并不代表别人不会将话题引过来，那坐在宴会末尾的酒井在众人争论声中，就突然高声开口。

“大纳言大人说的是！在下听闻内岛将军最近又命人研制出了新的火器，精准度一点不比西洋的玩意差。”他贼溜溜的看了眼莫不做声的布鲁斯，嘴角不禁露出一丝诡笑，“内岛将军能有此成就，恐怕他的契兄功不可没。”

“酒井大人言过了，我契兄不过是西洋教士，对武器铸造并无涉猎。”这下内岛星连声音都变得紧绷。

“可——”

“够了！”坐在高位上的姊小路国司推开了怀里的男孩儿，“好好的宴会被你们搞成了什么样子！”

“大人息怒！”底下众人立刻俯首贴地。

“罢了，罢了。”姊小路国司挥挥手示意他们起来，“今晚是品酒赏月，不是来争的你死我活。直秀，不得再多言。”

名字唤做直秀的男人尽管一脸不满，但还是恭恭敬敬的行礼，同自己的父亲谢罪。

“不过，既然说到这里，我倒是很想问问外人对此的看法。”姊小路国司冲着内岛星的方向扬了扬下巴，“不如就让内岛的这位契兄来说说吧。”

内岛星立刻抬头想说什么，但是他却被布鲁斯一把就按了回去。布鲁斯没给他开口的机会，径自站了起来，走到国司的位置下方，下拜行礼。

“樱丸拜见大人。”他低着头语气谦逊，“请大人恕在下无礼，樱丸只是一介平民，对这些家国大事既无涉猎也无见解。”

“你但说无妨，我不会因此而怪罪你及内岛家。”国司饶有兴趣的看着下方的男人，似乎打定主意要看看他这个契兄有几分城府。

“那樱丸就失礼了。”布鲁斯又拜了一下才挺直后背，但他却依然低着头。

“飞驒虽小却矿产丰厚，必定会被其他势力觊觎窥伺。即使周边被崇山峻岭所包围，但也绝非无可突破之处。又加之土地贫瘠，农民时常缺衣少食，即便所制武器先进厉害，也会因没有充足兵力来进行防御。如今一直虎视眈眈的三木和江马正陷入争斗，可谓天时地利，若在此时出兵未尝不可坐收渔利。”

“但趁人之危并非我武士道所尊崇。”姊小路国司悠悠的开口，让内岛星越发的紧张。

“樱丸自是知晓大人对忠义之道推崇备至。但是三木和江马两家来势汹汹，恣意践踏大人领土，掠夺蹂躏大人子民，是他们失道在先。而大人只是保卫自己子民，又怎会违背武士的忠义正道？”

国司盯着他看了一会儿，就在气氛紧绷到极点的时候，老人忽然哈哈大笑起来。

“樱丸说得好！说得好啊！”他拍着大腿高声感叹，“想当初我也曾叱咤风云，年岁大了却开始变得畏首畏尾。明眼人都能看出的事实，我却闭目塞听充耳不闻。实在是惭愧，惭愧啊。”

“现在，我准许你抬起头来，樱丸。”

“多谢大人。”布鲁斯鞠了一躬才抬头看向姊小路国司。

“果然是风度翩翩的高雅之人。”姊小路国司眯着眼上下打量了布鲁斯一番，“山下，给樱丸在内岛旁边设坐。”

“樱丸多谢大人厚爱。”

布鲁斯拜谢之后退回到了内岛星身旁，男孩儿已经没了刚刚紧张的神情，脸上满是自豪的神情，洋洋得意的像只耀武扬威的小公鸡。布鲁斯落座前隐蔽的拍了他一下，内岛星这才赶忙把自己过于得意的表情收了起来。

“这么高兴？”布鲁斯借着乐声再起的空档，忍者笑意问道。

“哼，您可是不知道那酒井当着众人都说了些什么下流无耻的话。”回想起来内岛星仍旧显得愤愤不平，“而现今国司给您设了座位，这就相当于狠抽了那小人一记耳光。”

布鲁斯摇摇头不再说话，毕竟现在他已经成了被与会众人打量的焦点，虽然他并不以为意，但此时也不便于在同内岛星说些什么。他拿起酒碗，却发现里面是一个小铃铛。布鲁斯一愣，猛地扭头看向身边的侍女——瑟琳娜正捧着酒罐冲着他巧笑倩兮。

“您还要来些酒吗？大人？”她用英语小声的发问。

“瑟琳娜……你怎么在这里？”布鲁斯递过酒碗示意她满上，然后装作喝酒的模样询问道，“你是什么时候到的？”

“您的问题还真多，太贪心可是会失去两把斧头的。”她微微倾身贴到布鲁斯的耳畔，“不过比起我，你现在应该更担心一下自己。你难道不奇怪明明伤势已经痊愈，但为何这个内岛却迟迟不肯放你离开？”

布鲁斯的手猛地一顿，但等他再一扭头，瑟琳娜已经不见了踪影，只是在他耳边留下了一句话。

“今夜丑时，我会去找你。”

 

回去的路上布鲁斯显得有些沉默，内岛星和庆一只当他是累了，也就没有追问。回到将军府后，内岛星因为需要处理事务而留在了主院，庆一也被他用借口遣去休息。于是，这个别院里只剩下了布鲁斯一人，熄了烛火在黑暗中静等。在快到丑时的时候，昨晚的那个笛声又一次响了起来，接着几声闷哼和重物坠落的声音响起，下一秒他的屋门就被拉开了。

“晚上好呀，落难的公主大人。”穿着夜行衣的瑟琳娜吹了声口哨，“不过我喜欢宴会上你穿的那件。”

“你到底要告诉我什么，瑟琳娜。”布鲁斯没有理会她的调笑，“内岛家的防范十分严密，援助一会儿就会到。”

“哦，我可真感动。”瑟琳娜擦了擦不存在的眼泪，“那些猴子能拖他们一会儿，现在跟我来。”

“猴子？”布鲁斯提起衣摆，跟着她迅速的穿过长廊，“你跟格鲁特合作了？”

“嘿嘿嘿，冷静点大蝙蝠。”瑟琳娜边跑边举手示意投降，“我只不过是想回家而已。”

“那么昨晚也是你们？”布鲁斯忽然伸手一把拽住了瑟琳娜，“给我一个能够信任你的理由，在你昨晚想杀了我之后。”

“理由都在这片土地下面。”瑟琳娜趁势暧昧的攀上布鲁斯的肩膀，“而且昨晚格鲁特也没有想杀了你，吹矢上涂的都是麻药，我们的目的只是想把你带走。”

“带走？”布鲁斯觉得有些不解，“杀了我对他来说才更好不是么？”

“谁知道呢？可能脑回路进化程度不同吧？”瑟琳娜耸耸肩，亲昵的戳点着布鲁斯的胸口，“我们现在到底还要不要继续？”

“你这次最好别耍什么花招。”布鲁斯终于放开了她。

瑟琳娜甩了甩被攥的发痛的手腕，跃进院子里熟门熟路的按下了某处机关。后院的大地震动起来，一片草坪缓缓地沉了下去，一个巨大的洞口便就展现在了他们面前。

“你怎么——”

“我来这里已经好几年了，如果再没听说过什么传闻或者潜入过什么密室，那我也太有愧哥谭的名声。”瑟琳娜对着他微微一笑，“而且还有格鲁特他那个作弊的能力，任何情报对他来说只不过是手到擒来。”

“那么请吧，樱丸大人。”

“你是打定主意用这件事来嘲笑我了。”

瑟琳娜咯咯地笑着，然后一步就跨进了那个地下洞穴，布鲁斯紧跟在她的身后。

 

“以他们的能力，这项工程可真是惊人。”布鲁斯随着她走在潮湿阴暗的洞穴里，不由得感叹。

“飞驒国人精于此道你又不是不知道，樱丸大人~”瑟琳娜一路四下打量，但结果却不怎么尽如她意，“这种地方没有藏什么宝物，可真的是可惜了。”

“就算有我也不会让你把他们带出去。”

“真是相亲相爱的兄弟情啊。”瑟琳娜冷冷的感慨，“但是等你看到了这个，你还会那么爱你那位可爱的’弟弟’么？”

她用力将那块油毡掀了下去，露出一个圆形的金属物体。布鲁斯点燃一旁的油灯后凑过去，眼前的东西让他大吃一惊。

“这是……飞船？”他伸手拂去上面的尘土，露出了船体上的操控台和一个“S”的标志，“这到底……”

他实在是太过惊讶，一不小心按下去了某个开关，那个飞船立刻运作起来，一个淡蓝色的投影倏的出现在了他们面前。

“很高兴见到你，我的儿子，卡尔·艾尔，艾尔家族的最后幸存者，氪星最后的幸存者。”投影里的男人声音毫无起伏的说着，似乎是早就设定好的程序，“我是你的父亲，乔·艾尔。”

“你没觉得他和某人很像？”瑟琳娜神神秘秘的凑到他身边，但是布鲁斯并没有理会她的问题。

因为他对答案一清二楚，这个投影里的男人一出现他就已经意识到了。

 

他简直是内岛星的翻版。

 

—TBC—


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 跑剧情的一章，对原片剧情发展做了某些改动。
> 
> 久违的更新！！【被打】恭喜大超本章下线！！！【你
> 
>  
> 
> 对上一次更新大家的疑惑统一说一下哈，这里氪星人设定是在黄太阳下生长缓慢且长寿，大超这里的能力只觉醒了很少一部分，顶多比常人力气大跑得快之类的，相对全盛时期要差很多，不然他也不会只是一个偏远国家的小小城主嘛。

04

布鲁斯看着眼前的投影，无数的疑问和假设接连不断的从他脑海中冒出。从内岛星执意救他那天开始，再到后来某些话题上的欲言又止。他先前从未怀疑过这个单纯男孩儿的心思，但当这些明显不属于这个时代的东西摆在他眼前时，却让他不得不产生更多的猜测和疑虑。

内岛星异于常人的体质，超前于时代太多的科技，来自外星的访客，一个星球最后的幸存者……这一切串联在一起，无法让他不去质疑这个男孩被送来地球的目的……

“就算是一千年之后，我也不记得地球上有过这种东西。”瑟琳娜的声音打断了布鲁斯的沉思，她靠在一旁的墙壁上，玩味又惊叹的看着眼前的飞船。

“我以为你早就见到过这些。”布鲁斯扫了她一眼，绕到了这个飞船的后面。

“那都是格鲁特的情报，我只负责帮他跑跑腿。”瑟琳娜无辜的对他眨眨眼，“其实我一开始也对这种，什么天上掉下来的星星半信半疑。”

“天上掉下来的星星？”

“哦，可别告诉我你亲爱的小弟弟什么都没跟你说。”瑟琳娜灵巧的跳跃到那艘小飞船上面，摸摸索索的似乎在找些什么东西，“而且这些可都已经是归云城里的旧闻了。”

“别想着偷走什么，猫女。”布鲁斯没有理会她的调侃，“把你手里的东西放回去，我们现在还不能肯定它有什么作用。”

“好吧好吧，你可真疼爱你的弟弟。”瑟琳娜兴致缺缺的把那个小插件放了回去。

“那是为了你的安全着想。”

“是吗？我怎么对此持怀疑态度——”莫名有点不爽的瑟琳娜微微用力，把那个形状古怪带有“S”的小东西按了进去，紧接着这艘飞船立刻就发出了更大的声响，“啊哦……糟了……”

“好奇害死猫。”布鲁斯看着她惊慌的跳下来，冷冷地开口。

“你可以待会儿再嘲笑我蝙蝠！”瑟琳娜气恼的瞪他，“快点帮我把它停下来！”

“已经来不及了。”布鲁斯扫了眼身后的通道，“不过我已经找到了需要的东西。”

他拉下另一块油毡，下面正是被内岛藏起来的蝙蝠制服。

 

内岛星终于从那群猴子中脱身赶到别院时，布鲁斯已经击倒了大部分暗忍，其余的则围在他和瑟琳娜的身旁，暂时不敢轻举妄动。

“布鲁斯君！”内岛星往前跨了几步，却被对方后退的戒备动作打断。

“内岛将军……”变声器让布鲁斯——蝙蝠侠的声音变得分外低沉沙哑，“或者我更该称呼您为，卡尔·艾尔？”

“请让我解释，布鲁斯君。”内岛星咬住自己的嘴唇，看起来在艰难的决定些什么。

“不必了卡尔·艾尔。”蝙蝠侠冷淡的打断他，“我说过我到来的目的只有结束混乱，将这一切回归原样，让这个时代维持它本应有的样子。”

言毕，他就向着那一片茂密的森林射出抓钩，带着瑟琳娜一同消失在漆黑的夜色之下。

“布鲁斯！！”

内岛星，不，现在应该叫他卡尔·艾尔，向着他们伸出手似乎想要挽留，但回应他的只有穿过枝丫的风声。

“将军大人，是否要继续追击？”手下在一旁恭敬地发问。

“不必了。”

内岛星制止了手下，他看着那一片阴郁的树影，不知在想些什么。

“他们没有追上来。”蝙蝠侠藏匿在重重枝叶后面侧耳听了一阵，然后转向一旁的瑟琳娜，“告诉我，格鲁特要你来找我做什么？”

“这可真不像你，蝙蝠侠。”猫女倚着树枝脸上的表情似笑非笑，“难道你不该在离开将军府前就问我这个问题么？”

“这不是你应该关心的，猫女。”蝙蝠侠的声音又低了几度，“格鲁特的目的，不仅仅是想让我发现内岛的秘密那么简单吧？”

“那还真是抱歉，他的委托就只到让你发现那个地窖为止，你会跟我走完全是一个意外。”瑟琳娜收起了笑意，她看了布鲁斯一会儿，然后灵巧的跳到了另一根树枝上转移了话题，“不过呢，我们也算是久别重逢，你要不要来一杯茶？”

她俏皮的一眨眼，不等对方回答就消失在了树影之中。布鲁斯略微迟疑了一下，他看了眼来时的方向，最终选择跟上去。

 

“不过我真高兴见到的是你。”瑟琳娜换下了夜行衣和假发，用帷帽遮住自己过于明艳的发色。

“格鲁特当时让我去你的时候，我还真的有些不敢相信。毕竟自从我被那个机器传送到这里，已经过去两年了，除了小丑的通缉令从没有人见过那只’蝙蝠怪人’。”

“内岛星说小丑他们是在三年前来到这里的。”布鲁斯对瑟琳娜故意递给他的小振袖看都没看，“我们当时都在那里，却产生了不同的时间差距。”

“谁知道时间旅行是怎么运作的？”瑟琳娜晃了晃手里的布偶，“几秒钟的耽搁，自然很有可能就会导致几年的差异。”

“不过……我在那当时并不是独子一人。”布鲁斯换了一身西洋教士的衣服出来，“夜翼、红头罩、红罗宾和罗宾，以及阿尔弗雷德，他们当时都在场。”

“很抱歉，我没有见过他们之中的任何一人。”瑟琳娜认真的打量了一下布鲁斯的装扮，“顺便说一句，不错的地中海头罩。”

“多谢夸奖。”布鲁斯笑了笑，并给自己有多粘上了一圈胡子。

瑟琳娜直接给了他一个白眼。

 

“不过你为什么要把我带到这里？”布鲁斯跟着对方走在小丑的地盘上，他已经能看到不远处那个内岛星曾经告诉过他的巨大建筑。

不，那不是内岛星，而是卡尔·艾尔。布鲁斯抿了下嘴唇，把那些关于卡尔的杂乱思绪压了下去。

“我是想让你看看这个，小丑一定是在搞什么诡计。”

“那是……煤？”

“是的，每天都有大量的煤运到这个呃……我想应该叫他工厂？以及那个丑的要死的高楼里。”瑟琳娜十分不能苟同小丑的审美，“而格鲁特的时间机器，就藏在那座房子的中央。”

“我需要你带我去找格鲁特，小丑已经在改变时间线了，我们已经没时间再继续拖下去。”

“很抱歉，这一点我实在是办不到。”瑟琳娜微微叹了口气，“他一直都是在让猴子们替他传递信息，而他自己却从来没想我透露过所在位置。”

“我还以为你们合作了。”布鲁斯眯起眼睛看着那个巨大的建筑。

“利用，只是相互利用。”瑟琳娜纠正道，“说起合作，我更希望是跟你，布鲁斯。”

“你有什么目的？瑟琳娜？”布鲁斯收回目光，在他们被小丑的士兵注意到之前，离开了这个过于简陋的工厂。

“我只是想回家，布鲁斯。”瑟琳娜委屈的抱怨着，“两年是一段很长的时间了，我只是想回家。”

布鲁斯看了她一会儿，似乎在确保这番话的真实性。

“好吧……但是不许耍花招。”他妥协了。

“我就知道你一定会同意的。”刚刚的委屈神情立刻消失的无影无踪，瑟琳娜笑的像只偷到鱼的小猫，“为表示谢意，让我请你吃团子吧。”

“瑟琳娜现在不是——”

“我们已经大半天没吃过东西了，你也一定饿了，布鲁斯。”

瑟琳娜狡黠的笑着，硬将他带往一处有些偏远的茶铺。

“小丑已经改变了时间线。”最终妥协了的布鲁斯，抱着双臂在茶铺门前沉思，“工业革命要在很久以后才会开始。”

“他根本就不会在意这些历史。”瑟琳娜微微眯着眼睛，这些点心的味道深得她的心，“无论他在做什么，我猜都只不过是想利用它成为幕府将军。”

“不仅仅是小丑，我们需要打败的是全部的哥谭罪犯。”布鲁斯的眉头皱的更深，“我们需要武器。”

“如果能有谁来帮帮我们就好了。”瑟琳娜放下碟子，布鲁斯没注意到她嘴角的一丝笑意。

“您要不要来杯茶？先生？”有人打断了他们的对话。

“十分感谢。”沉思中的布鲁斯想都没想就接了过来，直到那些热气腾腾的液体滑入喉咙，他才惊觉到那里不对，“这是红茶？！”

“这种茶在这一带十分少见，希望还和您的胃口。”老人站在一旁正微笑的看着他。

“阿尔弗雷德！”

“我很抱歉布鲁斯老爷，这一切都是瑟琳娜女士的主意。”

而一旁的瑟琳娜已经忍不住大笑了起来。

 

“我很高兴瑟琳娜女士找到了您，布鲁斯老爷。”老管家高兴地将他们迎进屋内。

“我真不敢相信你居然没有告诉我，瑟琳娜。”

“哦，拜托，我只是想看你吃惊的表情而已。”瑟琳娜无辜的耸耸肩。

“但是阿尔弗，你怎么也来到了这里？”老人的出现很显然在布鲁斯的预料之外。

“我当时在蝙蝠车里，布鲁斯老爷。我和瑟琳娜女士能在这里找到对方，实属幸运。”老管家微微苦笑了一下，“但是可能跟传送的范围有关，我来到这里后蝙蝠车已经只剩下了一半。”

“你没事就好，阿尔弗。”布鲁斯扶住老人的肩膀安慰道。

“不过，备用的武器却走运的跟我一起被传送了过来。”阿尔弗雷德打开他们脚下的榻榻米，下面的空间里塞满了蝙蝠侠惯用的武器。

“这些应该够我捉住小丑和哈莉。”布鲁斯沉吟着，“今晚我先去那栋高楼侦查一下，之后再制定详细的计划。”

“好的，布鲁斯老爷。我也正好可以为您展露下来到这里以后，我新学会的菜谱。”阿尔弗雷德兴致勃勃的推荐让布鲁斯放松了一些，“而且我发现这里的鱼配上味噌，就会变得十分的美味。”

“你还真的是一点都没有变，阿尔弗。”

布鲁斯笑着摇了摇头。

 

蝙蝠侠趁着夜色潜入进那幢建筑的庭院。他匍匐在屋顶上，蝙蝠头盔的夜视功能让他无需等待月亮的出现。蝙蝠侠很快就锁定了小丑的位置，他正在顶层对自己的手下狂笑着指手画脚。

“小丑。”

“是的，小蝙蝠，那就是我。”

背后突然传来的声音，让蝙蝠侠下意识的挥拳，小丑尖利的笑着跳出去了老远。蝙蝠侠回了一下头，果不其然，上面正是假扮小丑的哈莉·奎茵。

“承认吧小蝙蝠，我们刚刚确实吓到你了。”小丑诡异的笑着，仿佛完成了一个成功的恶作剧。

“够了小丑。”蝙蝠侠打断了那烦人的笑声，“你这次想耍什么花招？”

“你没听说吗？人人都叫我第六天魔王！恶魔之主！但你也可以叫我——小丑领主！”小丑站在屋脊上，疯狂的对着他大声宣告，“哦，但是其实我也并没有很想当一个领主，这并不是我的愿望！但当人生让你来一次时间穿越，你有的时候就需要稍微旅行一下。看来我要感谢一下那只猴子，如果不不是他的那台弱智机器，这座小岛根本不会在我的计划之——嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！！！！”

蝙蝠侠选择了用蝙蝠镖让他闭嘴，这一击不仅结束了那聒噪的毫无主题的疯话，并且让小丑喷着鼻血直挺挺的栽了下去。蝙蝠侠奔过去，却被忽然袭来的锤子打断了动作。哈莉·奎茵一面疯狂的抡着锤子，一面尖声惊叫：

“你这只臭蝙蝠！你居然打伤了我的布丁！！我要杀了你！！！”

蝙蝠侠闪过她的攻击，扔出几个塑胶炸弹。哈莉发现的晚了一点，她直接被爆炸的冲击怼到了墙上，瘫在原地暂时爬不起来。

“哦，你越来越没礼貌了，小蝙蝠。”小丑的声音似乎从四面八方传来，“亏我以前还是你最大的粉丝！！”

话音未落，几把铁扇就急速的向他飞来，蝙蝠侠跳下屋顶躲入树林，小丑在他身后穷追不舍，疯狂的毫无章法的向他投掷。

“别害羞嘛，小蝙蝠！接受粉丝的热情啊！”

不间断的攻击，迫使蝙蝠侠跳到地上，但下面小丑早已安排好了一群武士，众多的人数和突然的袭击，割破了他的一部分制服，在他胸口上留下一道血痕。蝙蝠侠射出抓钩，再次跳回屋顶上，却正好对上了拿着火枪的哈莉。

“中弹了！小蝙蝠！”

“该死！”他立刻以最快的速度掷出蝙蝠镖。

“砰！”

一群夜鸟被惊飞，空气中满是火药的硫磺，以及浓烈的血腥味。

“啊咧？小蝙蝠不见了？”哈莉闪过那一击，却并没有如愿的看见自己脚下会有一具蝙蝠尸体，“啊啊啊！！！小蝙蝠逃走了！！！”

她恼火的大声尖叫。

蝙蝠侠顺着山坡滚落进一户农家屋后的草堆里。他屏息等待着搜查的士兵跑过，这才小心的从中移出来。火枪的威力本不大，但是在那么近的距离下还是给他造成了不小的麻烦。布鲁斯草草的包扎好伤口，准备回去再让阿尔弗雷德仔细处理。

“快！把狗都带上来！”卫兵的喊声打断了他的动作，“袭击领主的犯人留下了血迹！”

糟了。现在不能贸然回去，不然会让阿尔弗雷德陷入危险。

布鲁斯看了看不远处的那条河，在月光的映衬下似乎还比较清澈。他扯下沾有血的布料，重新包扎了一下伤口，然后飞速的跳进那条河里，贴紧岸堤把那些染血的绷带扔出了老远。

不一会儿他头顶就传来了喧哗和脚步声，那些狗在他原先的地方闻了闻，就立即向着带有他血迹布料的那一侧跑去。一等到那些声音远去，布鲁斯立刻松开手让自己顺着水流往下。如果他没记错，这条河应该能经过他们暂居的小屋。

但没等他走多远，就看到前面划来几艘船，上面全是隶属于小丑的武士，他转身回走，这才发现退路也已经被对方截断。小丑在中间那艘最大的船上，跳着滑稽的踢踏舞，一面疯狂的哈哈大笑。

“你真的是太好预测了！我的小蝙蝠！”他接过哈莉奉上的酒碗，几口就喝了个干净，“那么你现在是就待在那里，还是来娱乐我们一下？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

“我不是来娱乐你们的。”蝙蝠侠的声音越发的低沉，但胜券在握的小丑对此只是哈哈大笑。

“哦，好吧好吧，如果你的朋友在附近能来跟我们打声招呼就更好了哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

就在他仰天大笑的时候，一群黑影极迅速的包围了这些船只。

“我只是在讽刺！讽刺！！”

小丑在铺天盖地而来的蝙蝠中尖叫，武士们也嚎叫着纷纷跳下船去。在一片混乱中，有人架起了他的胳膊。

“找到你了。”

“什……么？”这个熟悉的声音让布鲁斯微微一愣。

“剩下的回去再说，布鲁斯。”

对方吹了声口哨，更多的蝙蝠飞来围住了他们。等到这一片黑云终于散去，那里早已经没有了蝙蝠侠的踪影，只剩下小丑领主挫败的嚎叫。

 

—TBC—


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好的，大超又回来了【你
> 
> 【一点废话：才五章我就写了2.5w……看来我的唠嗑能力真的是与日俱增啊_(:з」∠)_】

05

“不得不说您真的是十分幸运，伤口被泡了那么久竟然没有感染的迹象。”阿尔弗雷德“啪”的一声扣上了医药箱。

“咳，我只是为了甩掉追踪。”布鲁斯迎着老人不赞同的目光，尴尬的咳嗽了一声。

“可惜您的自我牺牲并没有改变结果。”阿尔弗雷德看了他一眼，然后拎起箱子退了出去，“那么我这个老头子就不打扰您休息了，布鲁斯老爷。”

布鲁斯头痛的扶额，阿尔弗雷德离开前的眼神，意味着他将在几个礼拜内没有点心供应，并且餐盘里会出现更多的“兔子食物”。

“嘿，布鲁斯！感觉好点了吗？”阿尔弗雷德前脚刚走，迪克的脑袋就从门边冒了出来，“刚才阿尔弗的脸色可真可怕。”

“只是皮外伤，迪克。而且你知道，阿尔弗他一直都是这样。”布鲁斯露出一个无奈的微笑，“其他人呢？”

“红头罩正在别国探查情报，红罗宾去了训练场。”迪克一屁股坐到布鲁斯身边，将怀里还热乎的团子掏给他，“至于罗宾……大概又去后山找他的淘气猴朋友玩了。”

“淘气猴？”布鲁斯四下看了看，然后才放心的拿起团子。

“我知道这听起来很奇怪，但是罗宾的确是和那只小猴子交了朋友。”迪克耸了耸肩，“他说那只小猴子能听得懂他的话。”

“是达米安就不奇怪，别忘了他还能跟蝙蝠牛交流。”布鲁斯极快的干掉了大部分团子，“不过，你们是怎么找到这个……蝙蝠部落的？”

“大概就是一场追杀再加上出手相助，真令人难以置信是不是？”迪克抓抓头发，也拿起了一串团子几口吃完，叼着签子瞪向天花板，“带着蝙蝠面具的忍者，穿越时间之海，结束这片土地上的混乱，为他们带来秩序什么的。日本人都喜欢这种神神叨叨的预言吗？”

“迪克，那是他们的信仰。”布鲁斯拔出了他嘴里的竹签，“不过无论如何，我们有责任结束掉这场由小丑他们制造的混乱。”

“如果找得到那个机器的制造者就好了。”迪克又拿起一串团子，躺倒在微凉的榻榻米上，“还有毒藤他们建造的那几个要塞，我可不认为那些家伙的脑子里会有那么精密的建造图纸。”

“你怀疑这背后有另一个阴谋。”布鲁斯放好最后一根签子，然后将它们原样包好还给了迪克，“但现在，唯一同格鲁特有联系的猫女也找不到他。”

“或许我们可以让罗宾的小猴子朋友试一试。毕竟它们身为同类，应该比较好说话。我现在就去找他。”

不等布鲁斯回答，迪克就猛地一个挺身跃起，唰的一下拉开拉门，然后跟站正在门外的阿尔弗雷德面对面。

“吃完东西不适宜剧烈运动，理查德少爷。”老管家端着茶盘对着他们微笑，不偏不倚的正拦住迪克的逃跑路线，“您不来些茶吗？可以缓解吃完团子后的甜腻感。”

“呃……不，不了阿尔弗，我还有事先走一步！”迪克艰难的咧咧嘴角，立刻丢下布鲁斯几步就没了踪影。

“那么您呢？布鲁斯老爷？”老管家微笑着看向另一位。

“我……”布鲁斯尴尬的抬起手，犹豫了几秒后他只有垂头丧气的认错，“好吧，阿尔弗，我不该在刚喝完药就吃迪克带来的团子。”

“您知道就好。”阿尔弗雷德为他倒了一杯茶，“顺便说一句，为您的伤口愈合着想，我决定把今晚的那条鱼做成汤。”

“阿尔弗……”

“不加调料。”

“……”

布鲁斯选择低头灌茶。

 

当永旺前来通报时，看到的就是这样一幅场景，布鲁斯专注的品茶，而阿尔弗雷德则肃穆地坐在一旁。两人相对着沉默，仿佛在讨论什么重要的事情。感觉自己来的不是时候的永旺准备暂时退下，但却被眼尖的布鲁斯发现了。

“永旺，有什么事？”

“回主人，是归云城主派来商讨对策的人到了。”永旺在门外恭敬地回答，“一般这种事都是由我们负责，但我想还是应该禀报您一声。”

布鲁斯手中的茶杯晃了一下，这个微小的动作让阿尔弗雷德抬了下眼睛。他把杯子在手中转了两圈，然后放回了托盘里。

“你们和归云城有联系？”布鲁斯把手缩进了宽大的衣袖里，“那位城主也相信这条预言？”

“回主人，归云城主一直热衷于收集各地的传闻轶事，尤其对各种异客格外感兴趣。会打听到部落中的预言，也是极有可能。而与归云城结为同盟，则是在几年前那些异客从天而降之时。各路势力纷纷依附他们，并大肆争夺土地，飞驒国小势弱，归云城主为了确保子民安危，不得不借助忍者的力量和武器自保。”

布鲁斯的沉默让永旺的声音里有了些迟疑：“主人……这……您是否认为不妥？”

“不，一切照旧即可，这件事就拜托你了，永旺。”

“是，请主人放心，我一定不负您的托付。”

等永旺离开后，阿尔弗雷德有些担忧的看向布鲁斯。

“布鲁斯老爷？那位城主有什么不对吗？”

“不……我只是与他有过一面之缘。”布鲁斯看着屋外的树林，太阳西落让它们更显得幽密，“阿尔弗，我有些累了，先休息一会儿。晚饭时再来叫我。”

“好的，布鲁斯老爷。”

仿佛是真的累了一般，布鲁斯再躺下时不由得长出口气。阿尔弗雷德为他盖好薄被，但在老管家准备关上拉门时，布鲁斯制止了他。

“不用了，这样比较透气。”

老管家迟疑了一下，最后还是遵从了他的意愿。等到脚步声远去，四下只剩风声和鸟鸣时，布鲁斯才闭着眼，慢悠悠的开口：

“你想躲到什么时候？内岛？或者你更喜欢我称呼你为卡尔？”

听到这话，男人才有些不情愿的从屋顶跳下走进屋内，纵使他穿着与忍者一般无二的夜行衣，但却无论如何也遮不住他那双蔚蓝的眼眸。

“布鲁斯君……我、我很抱歉，我不是有意想瞒您——”他结结巴巴的解释，很快就被对方打断。

“你还没有回答我，你是更喜欢我叫你内岛星，还是叫你卡尔·艾尔？”布鲁斯仍旧闭着眼，又重复了一遍自己的问题。

“……卡尔·艾尔。”卡尔跪坐在他身边，拉下了自己的黑色蒙面。

“我也这么认为，这个名字确实更适合你。”布鲁斯终于睁开眼睛，转头看向一旁紧张又局促的男孩儿。

“布鲁斯君……我从没有要伤害您或欺骗您的想法，我确实需要您的帮助，也是真诚的希望能与您结盟。”卡尔抓着自己的裤子，在上面留下不少的痕迹。“那件事我只是……只是……不知该如何对您开口。”

“你本来也不该对我毫不设防，卡尔。”布鲁斯忍不住微笑了起来，“我本来就只是一个来历不明的异客，即使我完全的符合了蝙蝠部落预言里的描述，也不能以此就证明我是正义的一方。”

“不！没有比布鲁斯君更正直的人了！”卡尔突然高声反驳道，“您不仅大度的包容了我的失礼行径，还在国司的宴会上为我争得了大人的赏识。而且您毫无顾忌的同我袒露了自己的身份，我却遮遮掩掩还怀疑着您的意图，您在了解了我的身世之后，对此会有所顾忌也是在情理之中。”

布鲁斯看了看长得满脸通红的对方，突然就忍不住笑出了声。他的失态让卡尔更加不知所措，男孩下意识的抓了抓头发，很认真地思考自己是不是说错了什么。而他这个样子，反而让布鲁斯笑的更厉害。

“放过你可怜的头发，本来你的发际线就已经非常危险了。”布鲁斯坐起来把那些无辜的头发从卡尔手下解救出来，“卡尔，以你这样的性格，坐在将军的位置上可是十分的危险。别人稍微的示好就放下防备？这世上可不全是酒井那种笨蛋，把一切都会写在脸上。”

“这一点养父大人也曾经教导过我。”卡尔乖巧的任布鲁斯整理好他被自己抓的乱糟糟的头发，“但是布鲁斯君不一样！我知道您对我说的话都是真心的！”

“证据呢？”布鲁斯满脸“真拿你没办法”的挑了挑眉。

“武士的直觉。”卡尔十分认真地回答到。

这个太过耿直的答案让布鲁斯的手不由得一滑，差点从卡尔头上薅下几根毛来。但由于体质的差异，那些小卷毛格外坚挺，反倒是勒的布鲁斯手指头疼。

“布鲁斯君？”对方歪着头看他，对他刚刚的反应满脸不解。

“咳，没什么，你的直觉很厉害哈哈哈。”他干笑了两声，收回了隐隐作痛的手指，“还有，不要再叫我布鲁斯君了，就直接叫我布鲁斯，后面加个君总让我觉得各种别扭。”

“好的，布鲁斯君。”卡尔答应的爽快极了。

“……算了，当我没说。”

布鲁斯再度头疼的扶额。

 

“卡尔，你不用去和永旺一起商讨对策？”

布鲁斯不情愿的被卡尔以“伤患应该多休养”为由，再度按回了被褥上，他绝不会承认最后妥协，是因为彻底败给了那对蓝色的狗狗眼。卡尔仔细的为布鲁斯盖好被子，然后就安静的坐在一旁守着他，就像他在内岛府内养伤的那几日一般。

“我对忍道了解的并不深入，这些事还是交给铃木负责更为合适。”卡尔对着布鲁斯露出一个微笑，“别担心布鲁斯……铃木是一个非常忠诚的下属。”

他在蝙蝠侠不赞成的目光下，把那个“君”咽了回去。

“非常忠诚怎么还要劳烦将军您跟随前来？”布鲁斯半闭着眼哼了一声。

“因为我十分担心您的安危。”卡尔的声音里多了些自责，“若不是我的有意隐瞒，您也不会毫无后援的去挑战小丑领主，也不会因此而受伤。”

“卡尔，这次行动的失败是我自己的原因。”布鲁斯偏过头，他没意识到自己看向对方的眼神有多柔软，“你是归云城的主人，你要想的要背负的自然就会更多，你只是想保护自己的子民，你没有做错任何事。”

卡尔看着他，然后慢慢的点了点头。

“您说的是。现在，请休息吧，我会守在这里的。”

“不过等我醒来以后，你还是要跟我老老实实的坦白交代，你地窖里的那个飞船，还有氪星都到底是怎么回事。”

“那自是当然，布鲁斯。我定会全部如实相告。”

布鲁斯肯定卡尔的话里多了些笑意，他还想说些“你不用赶回归云城”，或是“你在这里就不怕被人发现”之类的话调侃对方，但是睡意忽然就如奔流的潮水一般向他压了过来，将他的意识迅速拉入一个微凉的梦境。

 

“父亲还没有醒吗？是不是那些汤药有什么问题？”

“布鲁斯应该只是累了，让他多休息一会儿。别着急罗宾。”

“沉不住气的小屁孩。”

“你再说一遍？！”

“少爷们，如果在这样吵下去你们就要吵到布鲁斯老爷了。”

听到门外争执声的布鲁斯忍不住勾起嘴角，不难想象他们几个在阿尔弗雷德“威压”下不得不闭嘴的样子。他睁开眼睛，纸门外已经天色大亮，特制的安神熏香还没有烧完，而一直守在旁边的人早已不见了踪影，只留下了一件盖在他身上的羽织。

这一切和他在内岛府别无二般，内岛星每天都要早早起身去处理事务，但临走前从不忘为再点一支熏香。布鲁斯坐起来，摸着手掌下的布料和家纹，又一次不自觉的微笑。

啧，居然让这个小骗子跑了，说好的解释呢？

“哦，您已经起来了。是被吵醒了吗？布鲁斯老爷？”阿尔弗雷德毫无预兆的拉开了纸门，后面跟着就探出了三个脑袋。

所以，自然地，布鲁斯的微笑，以及他身上的羽织，悉数落到了门外几人的眼里。他们看着彼此沉默了一会儿，最后最年幼的罗宾打破了沉默，格外疑惑地开口：

“您昨晚被夜袭了吗？父亲？”

迪克第一个没能绷住自己的笑声。

“我没有被夜袭，达米安。只是一个熟人来访。”布鲁斯瞪了一眼一边不断抽抽的迪克和提姆，让他们立刻就收起了笑意，“还有达米安，夜袭不是这样用的。”

“抱歉，父亲。”然后他用格外天真的表情换了一个词，“原来是昨晚有人夜访您。”

“……”

“你还是用夜袭吧，达米安。”提姆拍了拍达米安的肩。

这一次连阿尔弗雷德都没能忍住笑意。

但是突然冒出来的小猴子打破了布鲁斯的尴尬处境，小家伙愉快的跳上罗宾的肩膀，和小男孩儿笑闹了一番才拿出那个小小的信筒。

“这是什么？达米安？”

迪克奇怪的想去拿那个小东西，但被小猴子躲开了。小家伙窜到他肩膀的另一端，叽叽喳喳的同他叫唤了几句。

“他说这是他从山里某位那里得到的。”达米安尽职的翻译着小家伙的话，“他说这要交给带着蝙蝠面具的人。”

“多谢你。”布鲁斯接过那封信，轻轻拍了拍那个毛茸茸的小脑袋，小家伙高兴地叫了几声，接着就又一溜烟的跑没了踪影。

布鲁斯展开那封信，毫不意外它是用英语写成的。布鲁斯很快就看完了内容，然后把纸张递给了其他人。

“竟然是格鲁特的信。”迪克显得有些惊讶，“他已经走投无路到要跟我们合作了？”

“我倒觉得这是他的阴谋。”提姆摸着自己的下巴，“但是他又能从我们这里得到什么？虽然我们有蝙蝠部落，但人数和力量根本无法同任何一个领主相比。”

“我们的消息相对于他更闭塞，不好预测他想搞出怎样的花招。”布鲁斯将那件羽织整齐的放到一边，“不如暂时先答应他的邀请。”

“这可真是个危险的决定，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德主动地把那件羽织收了起来。

“这种事情我不是每晚都在做？”布鲁斯转向一旁的达米安，“能不能让你的小朋友帮忙带一个口信？告诉格鲁特，我今晚就去拜访他。”

“没问题的，父亲！”男孩儿说着就跑走去找自己的猴子朋友了。

“迪克，提姆，你们和我一同去找永旺商量对策。”

 

“我们需要一个严密的后备计划。”

 

—TBC—

Tips：夜访，在日本古代指男子在夜间到女子家私会。


	6. Chapter 6

06

直到新月初升时，小猴子才终于带着格鲁特的口信回来。对方指定了会面的时间和地点，并要求蝙蝠侠独自前去。

“这绝对是一个陷阱，父亲！”达米安第一个跳出来反对，“您不能一个人去！”

“整件事都是格鲁特的阴谋。”布鲁斯拍拍最年幼罗宾的肩膀，把他按回了原处，“但对于现在的他来说，能够找回那台仪器的唯一途径就是与我合作。”

“但是你的装备和武器都已经所剩无几，布鲁斯。”迪克对这个邀请也持不赞同的态度，“如果他偷袭你而——”

“就算格鲁特想动手也不会是现在，他还有需要我的地方。”布鲁斯站起身，换上了自己的战甲，“况且他约定的地方是山后的一处温泉，据永旺所说那里聚集着一小群雪猴。就算格鲁特想杀了我，也不会在他同类繁衍生息的地方动手。”

 

“你的动作倒是很快，我该说不愧是蝙蝠侠？”格鲁特放下笛子，在温泉的热气中懒洋洋的开口。

“有你那个催人尿下的笛声，想找不到都难。”蝙蝠侠的影子出现在了屏风上。

“啊——温泉真是个好东西。”格鲁特叹息道，“你说为什么猿和人都会在洗热水澡的时候叹息？你不想来放松一下吗？”

“不了，我在这里就感觉挺好。”

“真想不到你还是会害羞的那一类，你确定不再考虑一下吗？”

格鲁特叉起一小块香蕉，然后又给自己倒了杯清酒。

“我知道你邀请我来这里，并不只是单纯的泡热水澡，格鲁特。”蝙蝠侠用略带不耐烦的声音回绝了他。

“真是缺乏耐心。”

“那你想怎么样？格鲁特？”蝙蝠侠坐到一块岩石上，也放慢了语调，“我们都是因为你才卷入了这个麻烦中，你当初为什么要建造那台时间机器？”

“因为我能。”格鲁特轻蔑的哼了一声，“哥谭的罪犯只不过是我的小白鼠，我原本打算把他们都传送走，这样我就能够独霸哥谭。”

他不动声色的扫了眼屏风上的那个影子，嘴角带着一丝笑意。

“我本来能成功，天体震动引擎是我最伟大的发明，但是你的妨碍让我们来到了这个时代。”

“怎么会发生——”

“我们对那天晚上发生的事都负有责任。”格鲁特打断了蝙蝠侠的询问，“而现在我们需要合作才能够回家。”

“你说呢？蝙蝠侠？”

“哗——当——”

空旷的山谷中，醒竹发出清脆的敲击声。

 

“拒绝这个提议是个明智的选择，布鲁斯老爷。”在罗宾们离开后，阿尔弗雷德为布鲁斯倒了杯热茶，“尽管我也不赞成您在这个时间用茶，但总要比咖啡好得多。”

“格鲁特的目的绝对不是回到哥谭，我虽然猜不透他的全部计划，但就这样直接离开？无论如何他都不可能会甘心。”布鲁斯换回了和服，假装没注意阿尔弗雷德给他披上了那件羽织，“真是好茶，阿尔弗。不过，我已经开始怀念咖啡的味道了。”

“等回去之后您还有的是时间可以和它亲密接触，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德端坐到他对面，老管家毫不避讳的看着他的眼睛，“那么，您现在是否有兴趣和我谈论下这位内岛星大人？”

啊哈，来了。布鲁斯暗暗的叹了口气。

“偶然认识的人而已。”布鲁斯有点不自在的拉了拉身上的羽织。

“真是奇妙的偶然。”但很明显阿尔弗雷德对这个回答并不满意。

“我在穿越到这里时受了伤，他救了我一命。”他只好又讪讪的补了一句。

“那有机会可要当面感谢他才行。”阿尔弗雷德这才轻轻地点了点头，可老人看起来似乎根本就不相信他的说辞，“如果您是在哥谭遇到的他，那么我会希望布鲁斯老爷您能够遵从内心的意愿。只是您也知道，您与他并非同一时空的人。”

后半句的内容让布鲁斯猛地抬头，他似乎想反驳或否认些什么，但他张了张嘴却没能发出任何一个音节。阿尔弗雷德沉默的向他鞠了一躬，接着便收好茶具退了出去。布鲁斯望向屋外，月色下的森林静谧而幽深，他屏息等待了一会儿，但四下除了偶尔划过的风之外再无任何声响。布鲁斯的手指在羽织的边缘上滑动，然后慢慢的，慢慢的攥紧了指腹下的布料。

“卡尔。”

他低声唤道。

 

但在他拒绝了格鲁特几天之后，瑟琳娜就突然从布鲁斯的房檐上跳了下来。

“我以为你现在和格鲁特很要好，瑟琳娜。”布鲁斯合上永旺刚刚送来的情报。

“我只不过是想回家而已，布鲁斯。”猫女毫不客气的喝干了他杯子里的茶，“再说，我这次来可是为了你那位心心念念的契弟。”

“你什么时候跟他那么熟了？”

“我当然跟他不熟。”瑟琳娜凑到布鲁斯面前，带着一脸神秘的笑戳上布鲁斯的胸口，“只不过想到你会因此而为他伤心，对我来说没有任何乐趣而已。”

“有话快说，瑟琳娜。”布鲁斯把那只作怪的猫爪从自己身上拿了下去。

“你有的时候真的是无趣极了，蝙蝠侠。”瑟琳娜翻了个白眼坐回原处，“你亲爱的契弟和格鲁特组成了联盟，他们决定在今天傍晚去偷袭小丑的船队。”

“什么？！”布鲁斯惊讶极了，“但……格鲁特为什么会找他？”

“你忘了是谁告诉了你内岛将军的秘密？”瑟琳娜似乎对布鲁斯脸上的表情十分满意，“他一直都是格鲁特的’B计划’。”

“我知道了。”布鲁斯恢复了原先的面无表情，拿起桌上的另一份情报，“如果没有别的事，我想你应该离开了，瑟琳娜。”

“好吧好吧，冷血侦探。”瑟琳娜顺手拿走了他桌上的一串团子，“感谢我就收下了。”

然后她几个闪身，灵巧的消失在了屋外。

“你会去吗？布鲁斯？”迪克从门后走了出来，“这是一个可以把格鲁特和小丑都抓到的好时机。”

“以我们现在的能力还没办法把他们全都抓到。”布鲁斯摇了摇头，“而且格鲁特不可能让任何人坐收渔利，他利用内岛大概只是不想损失自己的力量。”

“那么……你的意思是我们就在暗处静观其变？”

“是的，你们继续按原计划打造武器，训练那些忍者。”布鲁斯放下手里的东西，“他们很快就会忍不住自相残杀，在那之前必须做好应对准备。”

“布鲁斯，别想又把我们排除在你的计划之外。”迪克捏了捏眉心，“至少这次让我们帮你。”

“这是我的私事，没有必要让你们也卷进来。”布鲁斯按住迪克的肩膀，“麻烦告诉阿尔弗，今晚不用准备我的晚餐了。”

“我知道你要去的原因，有一部分是为了猫女所说的那个内岛。”迪克反手拉住他，“但是对付小丑和哥谭的那群疯子？这件事对我们来说从来都不是私事。”

“迪克——”

“无论你和那个内岛之间发生过什么，都不是这个时候你拒绝我们的理由。”迪克打断了他，“你不是孤身一人布鲁斯，我们需要你，你也同样需要我们。”

 

卡尔不太确定自己是否还活着。他最后的记忆里只有爆炸，火光以及痛苦的呻吟和嚎叫。

他鲁莽的同意了与格鲁特联合，打败小丑领主的欲望冲昏了他的头脑，让他忘记了对方也是那些心地险恶的异客之一。就在他即将能够手刃小丑领主的时候，突然遭到了双面领主的攻击。格鲁特一早就备下了伏兵，无论此次他能否助其得手，这只该死的猴子都能达到他的目的。

而已经失去理智的小丑领主点燃了船上的火药桶，大声叫嚷着要把他们炸成碎片，丝毫不在乎他自己也会被牵连进这场爆炸之中，而格鲁特早就逃到了双面领主的船上。他只来得及把身边的几个部下推下水去，然后就因剧烈的爆炸而被抛出老远。纵使他的体质令他不易受伤，但在如此猛烈的冲击下他还是即刻就失去了意识。

“哗——当——”

醒竹的声音让卡尔睁开了眼睛，他有些茫然的望向庭院——这里明显不是他所熟悉的居所，尽管打理的整洁有致，但却并非是富裕或者官宦人家的样子。

我这是……被俘虏了？

“你会给俘虏疗伤然后让他盖自己的被子？”

戏谑的声音从另一侧传来，卡尔慢慢的转过头去，正看到对着他微笑的布鲁斯，男人随意的披着一件青色的和服，腿边散落着书本以及一杯不在冒气的茶，看起来他已经在这里坐了好一会儿了。

“啊……这是被炸傻了吗？”布鲁斯伸手摸了摸他的额头，“先是迷糊着嘟囔个不停，现在怎么又不会说话了？”

“啊——”

卡尔开口想说什么，却只觉得自己的嗓子里像是装了一把石子，仅仅是一个音节，都让他疼痛的皱起眉头。

见状，布鲁斯赶忙把卡尔扶起来，让人靠在自己怀里，给他喂了小半杯茶。卡尔则是迫不及待的咽下了那些液体，温润的茶水滑过干裂的喉咙，让他舒服得不由长出了口气。

“现在好点了？”布鲁斯拿着杯子，格外关切的问道，“还要吗？”

可卡尔只是直愣愣的看着那张距离自己极近的脸，然后有点傻乎乎的开口：

“布鲁斯，你真好看。”

“……果然还是被炸傻了。”布鲁斯举着杯子看了他一会儿，然后随手把人扔回了榻榻米上。

“呃！！！”

背部的伤口让卡尔忍不住低吟一声，令布鲁斯又赶紧转回来检查他的伤口有没有裂开。

“抱歉布鲁斯君……”卡尔握住了布鲁斯的手腕，“是我刚刚失礼了。”

“你……算了，让我看看你的伤口。”布鲁斯叹了口气，他试着抽回手想给人继续检查伤势。

“不，不用了。”卡尔迟疑的放开了布鲁斯，他开始显得有些迷茫，“我……和你们不太一样。”

这话让布鲁斯停下了动作，他一言不发的看着卡尔，等着他进一步的解释。

“我有快速自愈的能力。”卡尔解下身上的绷带，果然下面的伤口已经愈合了许多，“如果在阳光下会更快。”

卡尔站起来走到院子里的阳光下，不一会儿那些还有些渗血的伤口就全部长好。而皮肤也恢复了原样，没有留下一丝痕迹。

“只要是在阳光下，我就很少会感到累或者饥饿，也极少有受伤的时候，就算受伤也会像这样很快愈合。”卡尔背对着布鲁斯，他此刻没有勇气转身去面对他，“我的速度和力量也比常人更强，有的时候我甚至能看到更远的地方，或是听到不知来自何处的声响。”

“从很小的时候，我就知道自己与常人不同。纵使养父母大人待我与自己的子女无异，但我总会忍不住去想，我到底是谁，我来自哪里，我真正的父母又会是谁。在我徒手掰弯刀柄的那天，养父将我带到了那个铁球面前，告诉我其实我不是这个国家，甚至这个世界的人。是这个铁球带着我从天而降，落进了归云城的丛林中。”

“我来自另一个世界。一个自称’氪星’的世界，一个已经不复存在的世界。我的名字是卡尔·艾尔，我的体内流淌的血液，与我身边人的完全不同。我与他们相似，却又和他们根本不同。我的生父，就是你见过的那个影子，他说我会是两个世界相连的媒介，说我将会带为这里带来行善的希望和力量，说我——”

“卡尔。”一只手打上了他的肩膀，布鲁斯打断了他逐渐开始语无伦次的叙述。“氪星的理念和知识，与身处这个时代的你相隔太远，你不必为此逼迫自己去接受那些根本无法理解的东西。”

“可是……”

“你来自哪里，你有着怎样的身世，甚至你与我们有着什么不同，都不是最重要的部分。”布鲁斯握住卡尔有些颤抖的手掌，“重要的是你想成为什么样的人，你想用自己的力量去做些什么。就像你们所尊崇的武士道一样：是选择做忠义正直之士，还是选择背信弃义追名逐利？”

“我自然不会做那等龌龊事！”卡尔立刻反驳，生怕布鲁斯会因此怀疑他的品格。

“这是当然。”他安抚的拍拍男孩儿的手背，露出一个温柔的微笑，“你还有很漫长的人生，足够让你去寻找到自己所希望的道路。只是别被痛苦愤怒和仇恨蒙蔽双眼，那会夺走你生命中最为重要的东西。”

“布鲁斯……”卡尔看着他，突然就伸出双臂将布鲁斯紧紧地搂进怀里。

“卡尔？”怎么突然……

“我也不知道布鲁斯君曾经经历过什么，但是我希望从今以后能分担您的忧愁。”卡尔抱着他，极为认真的起誓般的开口，“我不会再让您眼中染上一丝阴霾。”

“啊……你这是在向我示爱吗？卡尔？”

布鲁斯奇怪的听了一会儿，然后忍不住笑出了声。这才意识到自己说了什么的卡尔，立刻松开手拉开了足够远的距离。

“不是的！请、请原谅我失……我的失礼！”走足无措满脸通红的卡尔，赶紧结结巴巴的道歉，“我、我一时冲动，请您、您原谅！”

“真无情，刚刚还抱着我发誓来的，现在就要开始反悔？”布鲁斯恶劣的逗弄着越发窘迫的卡尔，“还是说日本的男人，本来就都是如此的水性杨花？”

“不是的！我刚刚对您所说的话都是真心！”卡尔又忍不住上前一步握住对方的手，“这一点您绝对无需置疑！”

“果然，你就是在向我示爱。”布鲁斯这下是真的笑了起来。

“布、布鲁斯君！”

“咳嗯——”突然的咳嗽声打断了他们，阿尔弗雷德端着药品正站在走廊上，“很抱歉打断——哦，看来内岛大人已经不需要换药了。”

“呃那个……”

“阿尔弗！”

卡尔慌里慌张的收回了手，一时无措的他下意识就往布鲁斯身后躲，而布鲁斯只能无奈的看着自己的管家，阿尔弗雷德很明显就是故意选择在这个时候出声的。但还未等他想好什么说辞，来化解这一场尴尬，就看到达米安远远地往这里跑过来。

“父亲！父亲！”年幼的罗宾高声喊着，“淘气猴有一件急事要告诉你！”

“父亲？”听到这个称呼，卡尔立刻就从布鲁斯背后探出头来，看向他的蓝眼睛里充满了难以置信的委屈。

“……这是一个复杂的故事，我之后会告诉你。”看到这双眼睛，布鲁斯不由得感觉一阵头疼。

“父亲！”达米安几步就冲到了布鲁斯面前，“淘气猴告诉我说，格鲁特刚刚带领猴群突袭了归云城！”

“什么？！”

布鲁斯和卡尔互相看了一眼，很明显他们所担心的是同一件事。

“阿尔弗，让永旺备马，送内岛将军返回归云城。”布鲁斯按住卡尔的肩膀，无声的安抚对方，“别担心，我会与你一同回去，卡尔。”

 

—TBC—


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔终于表白啦！！！可喜可贺！！可喜可贺！！！

07

卡尔和布鲁斯回到归云城的时候，内岛府上上下下已经乱做了一团，酒井正一副住持管事的样子站在大门口，颐指气使的大声嚷嚷着让手下四处搜查。内岛府慌乱的家丁和围观的人群，甚至未能注意到归来的内岛将军。

“酒井管领！将军战死的消息还未得到确认，还请您不要妄议！”老管家在庆一的搀扶下，摇摇晃晃的走了出来，看来是被气得不轻。

“我已收到线报！内岛将军和异客私下勾结，偷袭了小丑领主的战船！”酒井轻蔑的扫了他们一眼，张狂的高声叫道，“他们已经在爆炸中同归于尽！”

“这是一派胡言！将军怎会屈尊与他们为伍！”庆一忍不住反驳，“出去打探消息的家臣还未归来！大人您现在就定论未免太过草率！”

“你这下贱奴仆，竟然敢质疑我？”酒井的脸变得扭曲起来，“来人！给我拿下这个小子！”

“酒井管领！您逾距了！庆一乃是我内岛府的仆役，您想处罚他还要经过内岛家主的同意！”

老管家见状赶忙把庆一护在身后，但无奈却根本敌不过那些侍卫，庆一被像拎牲口一样的拖了出来。而围观的家臣仆役则无一人上前，甚至有的拿了些值钱物件就要悄悄溜走。

“现在是我管理归云城！而你的家主内岛星已经死了！”酒井拔出了腰间的长刀，逼近开始发抖的庆一，“我倒要看看你们何人敢拦我！”

“我与酒井管领向来并无仇怨，为何管领大人非要认定我已身故呢？”

这个突然出现的声音，让人群无比惊讶的往后望去。在看清来人后立刻主动地分开，为他们让出了一条通路。归来的内岛星身着玄色和服，披着带有内岛家纹的羽织，身旁则是一身青色和服的布鲁斯，虽有些风尘仆仆，却无丝毫的狼狈模样。二人牵着骏马不慌不忙的缓步上前，仿佛只是出门游玩，刚刚归来一般。

“主人！！”老管家震惊而颤抖的声音响起，他颤巍巍的赶忙上前，一下子就跪倒在卡尔的面前，“主人，万幸您平安归来。”

“佐藤你可真是年事已高。”卡尔微笑着将老人扶起来，“我只是去接樱丸回府，又不是前去沙场作战。这才几天而已就忘记了？”

“啊……哦哦，是老仆老迈愚笨，竟然混淆了主人的行程。”老管家愣了几秒，赶忙连连鞠躬谢罪，“还请主人责罚。”

“此事稍后再议，我现在更想知道——”卡尔拉长了尾音，目光凌厉的环视一周，“仅仅是出门几日未归，怎么堂堂内岛府就变得如此混乱狼狈，还竟然传起了谣言？！”

听到这话，酒井才终于从内岛还活着的震惊中回过神来，他暗暗咒骂了一句那个不中用的探子，深感自己这次是大祸临头。但现在他也只能硬着头皮上前，赶在佐藤管家开口前维护自己的面子。

“这是场误会，内岛将军。”酒井赶忙赔笑着上前，“在下是因听闻内岛府遭袭，才率人前来前来助力。结果途中误听信了小人的奸佞之言，才以为将军大人不幸身亡。”

“原来如此，倒是劳烦酒井管领费心了。”卡尔的微笑一点都没有变，只有在他身侧的布鲁斯看到在袖子中紧握的手掌，“若不是酒井管领出手相助，恐怕内岛家便要遭受更大损失。”

“这等事不值一提，为内岛将军效劳可是在下的荣耀。”酒井满脸堆笑着连连鞠躬。

就在卡尔应付酒井的时候，布鲁斯的衣服下摆被人拉住了，庆一求救般的扑到他的脚下。

“樱丸大人！”少年的脸紧紧地贴着他的脚背，悲戚戚的哭喊，“樱丸大人求您救救庆一！”

“庆一？”布鲁斯满脸惊讶的低头，他立刻就蹲下扶起了呜呜哭个不停的少年，“庆一，发生了何事？你怎么会如此狼狈？”

“樱丸大人，庆一刚刚不小心顶撞了酒井大人，大人要替内岛大人责罚庆一。”他故意的把后半句说的格外大声。

“竟然敢顶撞酒井大人？！”卡尔一听立刻严厉的瞪向他，大步走向庆一抬脚作势要踹他，“我看你是因内岛家待你不薄，忘了自己的身份吧？犯下如此大错，还居然有脸求樱丸为你求情？！”

“大人还请稍安勿躁。”布鲁斯伸手拦住了卡尔，然后低头询问瑟瑟发抖的少年，“庆一，你为何要顶撞酒井大人？”

“酒井大人听信了小人之言，说大人已经身亡。”少年脸藏在布鲁斯怀里呜咽，“我心下一急就出言顶撞了酒井大人。樱丸大人，请您为庆一求求情，救救庆一吧！”

“内岛大人……”布鲁斯抱着哭个不停的孩子，为难的看向一旁的卡尔。

“樱丸你不必护他！”卡尔的怒气不减分毫，“都是平日你待他太好，才让他如此无法无天！”

“算了算了，这孩子也是护主心切，还请内岛大人息怒。”酒井只能抽搐着嘴角勉强上前，“此番错误在我，不该轻易听信了流言，若论起责罚，应责罚在下才是。”

“酒井大人何错之有？都是这些下人欺主瞒上，才让酒井管领心生误会！”卡尔一甩袖子，转过身不再去看庆一，“今晚去柴房领罚！”

“还不快向酒井大人谢恩！”布鲁斯拍了拍庆一高声说道，“若不是酒井大人宽宏大量，今天就算是我也保护不了你！”

“庆一多谢酒井大人开恩！”少年立刻麻利的扑倒酒井脚下，一个劲儿的叩首。

“行了行了，扶樱丸回别院休息。”卡尔像是厌烦一般的摆摆手，然后温柔的将布鲁斯扶起来，“你先进府，我处理好这里便回。”

布鲁斯向他微微颔首，然后就在庆一的搀扶下走进了大门。他没有直接回到别院，而是拉住庆一闪身躲进围墙角落的阴影里，侧耳静听外面的动静。庆一好奇的想问些什么，但却被布鲁斯一个不许出声的手势噤了声。

“佐藤，让大家全都回府，我要亲自检查府内状况。”

卡尔的声音里隐隐的含着怒火，布鲁斯知道他在尽力的克制着自己。

“遵命。”

“啊，还有今天多谢酒井统领相助。但内岛府内还有要事处理，恕不远送。”

“那是自然，那是自然。”酒井呵呵的笑着，硬憋出来的笑声听得人头皮发麻。

之后两人又虚情假意的寒暄了一番，酒井这才终于离开了内岛府。一直等到马蹄声远去，布鲁斯这才收起了手中的飞镖。

“大人？”躲在他身后的庆一不安的询问。

“已经没事了。”布鲁斯安抚的摸了摸他的头，“先去洗个脸，然后备些点心和热茶，等内岛忙完就送到我房内。”

“是！樱丸大人！”少年高兴地应着，一扫刚刚的丧气样，“樱丸大人您可算是回来了，您被蝙蝠怪人掳走的那几日，可是把大人给担心坏了，整天都闷闷不乐的。您今晚可一定要好好安慰大人才行。”

“……干你的活去。”布鲁斯用力的点了一下庆一的额头，“不得随便多嘴。”

“是，是。”被责骂了的少年反而笑的更开，他不等布鲁斯再开口，就一溜烟的跑远了。

“哦——原来那位内岛就是布鲁斯你的契·弟哦。”迪克的脑袋突然从一旁的树上垂了下来，一面了然的点头一面怪声怪气。

“其他人呢？”布鲁斯头痛的捏着眉心，“关于这个我能解释。”

“他们马上就到。”迪克轻快地说着，“没事没事，我能够理解的，布鲁斯。鸟宝宝们那里交给我就好，毕竟我可是你的绝对支持者。”

“迪克！！”

 

等到卡尔终于整顿好内务，时间已经到了后半夜。他看了看已经升至空中的残月，暗自庆幸早已让年迈的管家先去歇息。卡尔熄了蜡烛，迟疑着要不要回去布鲁斯那里留宿。男人跟着他奔波了一天，恐怕早已经歇下了。但一想到前些天布鲁斯刚受过伤，之后又冒着生命危险将他从爆炸中救出，又让卡尔不禁开始有些担忧他的伤势。就在他犹豫的时候，庆一的声音突然从他背后冒了出来。

“大人？大人您怎么站在这儿？”少年奇怪的看着他，“快进来吧大人，樱丸大人已经等您很久了。”

“他还没有休息？”卡尔这才发现，自己已经不知在何时走到了别院的门口。

“是的，樱丸大人还让我备下了点心热茶，说大人您一过来就立刻送上去。”

听到这话，卡尔立刻大步走向布鲁斯的房间。果然，男人正依靠在门边，借着月光翻着一本不知从何出找来的书。

“结束了？”听到脚步声的布鲁斯头也不抬的问道。

“暂时，不过剩下的都不太紧要，交给下人去做就可以了。”卡尔俯身抽走布鲁斯的书，“你还有伤，暂时不能吹夜风。”

“我可不是你的陶瓷娃娃，男孩儿。”布鲁斯在卡尔想把他抱起来的时候，伸手抵住了对方的胸口，“而且这种方式可没办法打动我。”

“布鲁斯君！”听出对方话里的暧昧含义，卡尔登时红透了脸，“我只是在担心您的身体！”

“只是关心我？”布鲁斯起身凑近卡尔红透的脸，故意的露出一个他用来迷惑那些超模的微笑。

“我……我……我那个……”

不出他所料，卡尔果然连话都说不出来了。终于玩儿够的布鲁斯，带着笑意拍了拍对方的后背。但还没等他说些什么来缓解卡尔的尴尬，就突然被对方抓住了手。

“布、布鲁斯君……”

卡尔的脸红的越发的厉害，但他却像是拿出了全部的勇气般直视着布鲁斯的眼睛。这突然的转变让布鲁斯脑中警铃大作，终于意识到自己玩儿过头的布鲁斯，有些狼狈的想抽回手，但卡尔的大力气让他根本挣不脱。

“这可能会冒犯到您，但是……但是我现在已经无法再继续忍耐，所以很抱歉布鲁斯君，这些话我非说不可。”卡尔的眼睛紧紧地盯着他，那双蓝眼睛里的热情和真诚，让布鲁斯根本无法开口拒绝，“虽然这之后您很可能会因此而远离我，厌恶我，甚至痛恨我——”

“那就不要说！”布鲁斯低吼着试图打断他。

“已经太晚了，布鲁斯。我对你的心情已经改变，我无法再单纯的把你当做一位同盟。”卡尔没有觉察自己不再对布鲁斯使用敬称，“在你离开后的每一刻，我都无法控制的会去想你，担忧你。在听闻你受伤的时候，我甚至抛下了整个归云城，只为了能确保你真的安然无恙。我不知这一切是因何而起，但我只知道，我已经无法将视线从你身上移开。”

“我知道你不属于这里，总有一天你会回到你应属于的地方。但无论之后所留下的是悲伤还是遗憾，我都已经不能再去欺骗自己的心，哪怕这是我生命中的一期一会，哪怕你会拒绝，哪怕你在明日就将离我而去，我都想向你传达这份心意。”

“我心悦你，布鲁斯。这与你的身份、地位，与你来自哪里无关。我恋着你的容貌与气度，我也恋着你无法言说的秘密和背负的责任。我被你所吸引，就如飞蛾所追逐的灯火，哪怕会因此而化为灰烬，我也只会庆幸能够触及到那份炽热。”

激烈的表白让卡尔微微有些气喘，他带着不安的，近乎决绝的表情等着对方的回复。而布鲁斯只是看着自己被卡尔握住的手腕，垂首沉默着不知在想些什么。一时间，四周只剩下醒竹在寂寥的夜里发出的敲击。卡尔掌心的火热逐渐的冷了下去，他的手指微微颤抖了几下，然后便慢慢的松开了布鲁斯的手腕。

“抱歉，布鲁斯君。今天是我失态了，还请您千万不要因此而介怀。”卡尔有些愧疚的看着自己留下的一圈指印，“联手一事也不会有任何改变，您对此大可放心。那么今晚我就不再叨扰您了，还请您安歇。”

他后退了几步，向着男人深深鞠了一躬，然后便转身离去。但未等他跨出房门，就被布鲁斯拽住了衣袖。

“只是沉默就让你开始丧气了？你的决心就只有这么一点吗？卡尔？”布鲁斯带着笑意的声音传来，“我可是什么都还没说呢？”

“布鲁斯……”卡尔惊讶的转头，蓝眼睛被欣喜映衬得格外闪耀，“莫非说你……你也……”

“我也什么？”布鲁斯的微笑在烛火下显得温柔而暧昧，他伸手将略显迟疑的卡尔拉回自己身边，“我可没有答应你。”

后半句话立刻就让卡尔的脸白了一半，他支支吾吾的不知该如何作答，但布鲁斯又紧紧抓着他不肯松手，他连落荒而逃的机会都没有。陷入慌乱的卡尔不知该如何是好，急的他连额头都冒出了一层细密的汗珠。

见到卡尔这幅样子，小心眼的布鲁斯终于决定放过对方，他伸出手轻轻捏住卡尔的下巴，慢悠悠的又补上一句：“但我也没有拒绝你。”

“那么布鲁斯你的意思是……”

满怀期待的卡尔禁不住将他拉到自己的怀中，看向他的蓝眼睛里仿佛闪动着光，布鲁斯知道只要自己一句话就可以让这份炽热瞬间熄灭，而同样的他也可以让这双眼睛燃起世界上最明亮的笑意。布鲁斯松开卡尔的下颌，轻轻地捧起了他的脸颊。

“卡尔我——”

“放开我父亲！你这个无礼的家伙！！”

一声暴喝打破了旖旎暧昧的气氛，卡尔猛地搂紧布鲁斯一闪身，接住了袭向自己的飞镖。然后他反手一挡，正好接下了达米安的一击。

“罗宾！！”布鲁斯皱起眉头呵斥道，不着痕迹的从卡尔怀中挣脱出来，“收起你的武器！”

“可是父亲！！”达米安看起来还想争辩些什么。

“收起来。”

“……是。”

达米安满脸不情愿的收回了刀，在蝙蝠侠的瞪视下，不得已老老实实的坐到房间的角落中，但仍旧一脸戒备的盯着卡尔。

“抱歉，布鲁斯，我没能拦住他。”迪克满脸歉意的出现在门口，而他另只手上则拎着一脸惊恐的庆一，“不过我拦下了这个小家伙，差点他就要去报信了。”

“大人您没事吧！”小侍卫看起来很想扑到卡尔身边，但后领的限制只能让他不安的看看这个又看看那个，“他们……他们是……”

“他们是樱丸大人的朋友，刚才只是不小心误会了而已。”一旁的卡尔忽然沉声开口，“把点心端上来就下去吧，庆一。”

“是，大人。”

少年便不再多嘴，立刻麻利的为他们奉上点心和茶，临走还不忘将门关好。等他的脚步声消失之后，布鲁斯才看向一旁的卡尔。

“这是夜翼和罗宾，我的同盟和助手。”然后他在对方询问的目光中叹了口气，“他们……都是我的儿子。”

 

—TBC—


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **写的稍微少了一点，因为觉得有的情节放进下一章好点的样子_(:з」∠)_**
> 
> **老爷都答应你了，换一般人早都会亲上去了，这个超只会抱抱，不争气啊不争气【老妈子摇头【不是**
> 
>  
> 
> _【最后一点BB，大家的评论我都收到了！！爱你们！！那条我就删掉了_(:з」∠)_死于黎明勉强凑够了三十个【大概】我去找个代理商量下看三十本能不能印吧_(:з」∠)__

08

 

“先声明在四个孩子中，有三个都是养子。”迪克丝毫不起作用的帮忙解释，并用大拇指指了指在角落中一言不发的达米安，“只有那只小鸟是亲生的。”

这话理所当然的起到了相反的效果，卡尔的表情因此变得更加空白，他有点无措的望向身旁的布鲁斯，看起来既像是希望对方能说些什么，又像是想同他说些什么。但这件事的冲击对他来说似乎实在太强烈，将军大人的嘴唇只是动了两下，却没能发出一个音节。

“……这件事我们之后再谈。”布鲁斯扭头避开了卡尔的视线，“夜翼先报告你获得的情报。”

迪克丝毫没有掩饰脸上可惜的表情，为此他荣幸的获得了来自蝙蝠侠的瞪视，以及达米安在他背后的戳击。

“据红罗宾的情报，格鲁特在赶走了小丑之后完全接手了他的领土，并且下令加快了要塞的修建速度。”迪克的表情因为达米安的动作而带上了一点扭曲，“其他罪犯也在自己的领土内兴建了要塞，大概在两个月之内他们便会陆续完工。”

“要塞？”布鲁斯皱起了眉头，“我本以为格鲁特会更偏向于进攻。”

“那些要塞更接近于可以移动的城镇。”卡尔似乎暂时按下了心头的疑问，开口为布鲁斯解释道，“据说那些建筑之中，是由各种精妙的工具相互连接而成，若是有足够的力量便可能在弹指间毁灭一座城池。”

“淘气猴告诉我，格鲁特手里有一根会发出紫光的短棍。”一直躲在角落里的达米安突然开口，“那个东西大概就是用来启动要塞的能量体。”

“他们到底要用那些东西做什么？为了独自掌控日本？”迪克摸着自己的下巴思忖着，“如果用建造要塞的时间，去铸造大批量的枪械，他们中任意一人都能统一这里了。”

“格鲁特把他们送到这里，绝不只是单纯的为了剔除自己的竞争对手，他一定有着更大的计划。这一点到时候自会见分晓。”布鲁斯摇了摇头否定了迪克的推论，然后抬了抬下巴示意对方继续。

迪克意会的从怀里拿出一张略显粗糙的地图，将它铺展在四人中间，地图上的一处被用笔特别的标记了出来。

“他们之间的争斗已经趋于白热化，按照那些家伙的性子，若不是忙于建造要塞，他们谁也不会这样慢慢磨下去。”迪克点着地图上的那一块平原，“永旺推测在建造结束后必定会有几场大规模战争，他推论这里可能会最先爆发争斗。但是，我倒觉得这很有可能会变成一场混战。”

“争斗的螳螂和潜伏的黄雀？”卡尔皱眉看着那处标记，那里距离归云城并不遥远。

“必然。他们才不会遵循你们所推崇的武士道，到时候你或许还能看一场高调的背后插刀。”布鲁斯不屑的哼了一声，手里甩出的竹签正好戳在了双面人的名字上，“有没有任何关于小丑的消息？”

“暂时还没有，红头罩仍旧在追查他的下落。”迪克看了眼微微垂着头的布鲁斯，又补了一句，“我让永旺派了人跟着他，一有消息就会立刻回来通报。”

布鲁斯垂下眼帘没再说什么，表情有点疲惫的点了点头，没有注意到身旁卡尔投过来的，有些意味深长的目光。

“那么我和罗宾就先回部落了，一有消息我就来通知你。”迪克不容拒绝的搂住不断挣扎的达米安的脖子，呲牙咧嘴的忍受对方的攻击，“明天我会带阿尔弗雷德的点心来的。”

“迪克……”

“祝你有个美好的夜晚，布鲁斯。”

迪克带着笑意打断了他，然后夹着不断抗议的达米安，很快就消失在了黑夜中。

 

“卡尔，关于这件事我能解释。”在迪克他们离开后，布鲁斯收好了那份地图，率先打破了两人之间的沉默，“只是这一切比较……复杂，很难用一两句话就能够解释清楚。”

但出乎布鲁斯意料的，卡尔并没有对他所说的做出什么反应。他只是不太明显的点了下头，然后沉默的将茶具和碟子收好，将它们放到门外的长廊上。

“卡尔？”

对方突然的反常让布鲁斯有些担心，他略带不解的凑到卡尔身边，伸手搭上他的肩膀。在接触的瞬间，卡尔的身体似乎僵了一下，但他仍旧只是沉默着望向落满月光的庭院，似乎不愿回头去看身后的布鲁斯。

“如果你是因为我同你隐瞒了——”

“不，不是那样的，布鲁斯君。我刚刚才意识到，自己完全没有顾及您的感受。”卡尔终于开口，但的声音平稳而毫无起伏，但布鲁斯听得出下面压抑的情绪，“我只是一味地将自己的愿望，以及心意强加在您的身上，却因此忽略了您现在的处境和所肩负的使命，迫使您分心到不必要的地方。如果我刚刚的言行让您造成了困扰，那么还希望您能够接受我的道歉。”

“你为此已经道过歉了，就在你刚刚向我告白的时候。忘记了？”布鲁斯感到既好笑有头痛，他松开手放任了对方逃避的姿态，“卡尔，我没有答应你并非是因为我对你没有同样的感觉，而是我给不了你任何承诺。”

“因为您终有一天要回到自己的国度？”

布鲁斯叹了口气，他微微用了点力迫使卡尔转过身来。看着男孩儿根本无法掩饰脸上失落的表情，他缓慢的收回了放在他肩膀上的手。

“无论再怎样蒙蔽自己，这是此生唯一一次的相会，但等到别离突兀到来的时候，仍旧不会平静的接受。我知道被独自留下的感受，卡尔。那些相处的时光，那些你所珍视的回忆，都会变成无数的刀片，沿着血液流便身体各处，将你割得遍体鳞伤。”

“但是你知道我已经无法将这样的心情收回！”卡尔猛地握住了布鲁斯放在膝盖上的双手，“在我同您坦白之前，就已经有了会永远别离的觉悟！所以——”

“不，卡尔。只要你不选择开始，那么这一切便不会发生。”布鲁斯打断了他，试图把自己的手从他的桎梏中挣脱，但卡尔却执拗般的把他拉的更加靠近自己，“在你深陷之前选择放手，那么总有一天你会忘记，你将能够……”

之后的话布鲁斯没能说出，因为他被卡尔一把拽进了怀里。那个怀抱太过用力，甚至让他感到了一丝疼痛。卡尔将脸埋在他的肩上，布鲁斯有点不合时宜的猜想，这大概是男孩儿所知晓的最为亲密的接触。

“如果只是因为如此我便要退缩，那我就真的只是一个懦夫。”他把手移到布鲁斯的后颈上，让人的身体更紧的贴上自己，“无论您是否会答应无论这份心情所带来的是痛苦还是悲伤，我将都只会庆幸命运能够让我同您相遇。”

“卡尔，我……”

“不，布鲁斯你什么都不必说。”仿佛下定了什么决心一般，卡尔放松了对他的禁锢，只是手臂仍旧松垮的环在他的腰间，“我无意让你也承受同样的痛苦，如果你不想，只需要现在将我推开。”

“你真是一个狡猾的家伙，卡尔。”布鲁斯在他的怀里低声笑了起来，“我怎么能在你说了这些话之后还会将你推开？”

“不！我没有强迫你的意思！”卡尔立刻松开了他，张皇无措的同布鲁斯解释着，“我只是，我只是不希望您会因此感到任何不快，或者任何——”

“我知道。”布鲁斯伸手按住了他的嘴唇，“我知道的，卡尔。”

然后他伸出双手，将男孩儿圈进了自己的怀里。卡尔怔愣了几秒，接着他欣喜若狂的回拥住了对方，如果不是怕打翻烛火，他大概会直接将布鲁斯抱起来转几个圈。

“哦……轻点男孩儿，你的力气实在是太大了。”身体被勒到的疼痛，让布鲁斯忍不住用力拍了他后背一下，“天啊，我真希望你成年了。”

“我当然成年了！”卡尔不服气的反驳着，尽管他松开了布鲁斯，但仍旧坚持搂着对方的腰，“我今年已经十七岁了！”

“是的是的，十七岁的大人。”布鲁斯忍下了一个白眼，然后在卡尔带着委屈的表情中，安抚的拍了拍对方的手。

“那么现在我们是不是该谈一下，为什么格鲁特会突袭归云城？”

“布鲁斯你是特意等到所有人都离开吗？”卡尔的脸上终于又挂起了原先的那种微笑，布鲁斯不由得感叹果然他还是适合这种有点傻气的微笑。

“这种事情还是知道的人越少越好。”他忍不住伸手揉了揉卡尔的头，然后被对方不满地捉住了手，“还有，你现在是不是变得越来越放肆了？”

毕竟以前都会小心翼翼的维持着距离，更不会随便的动手动脚。

“因为布鲁斯你已经答应我了！”卡尔的脸上多了一丝得意和少见的狡黠，“我和我的契兄亲昵那是理所应当。”

“我怎么就没有发觉你其实是一个小滑头呢？”布鲁斯故作气恼的给了他一胳膊肘，“不过，你不担心格鲁特已经把你从母星带来的东西劫走了？”

“当然不。”卡尔牵起他的手走出房间，布鲁斯挣了一下却被握得更紧，也只好由着他去了。

 

“因为我看得到。”

 

“你的眼睛可以看穿泥土和石块？”当他们走进一个更为幽深的隧道时，布鲁斯轻声的问道。

“是的，但是是最近几天才出现的能力。”卡尔耐心的解释道，“这次受伤之后我的身体似乎吸收了更多的阳光，原本的力量也因此意外的增强了不少。”

“嗯。”布鲁斯应了一声，但似乎在沉思些什么。

“大概受伤能够更好地让我发觉自己的能力。”卡尔心情很好的打趣道，“或许我应该多受几次伤？”

“给我掐灭你的这种念头，卡尔。”布鲁斯不赞同的皱起眉头，“永远别拿你自己的身体和性命开这种玩笑。”

“抱歉，再不会了。”卡尔立即十分认真地道歉，看向他的蓝眼睛温柔的几乎能滴出水来。

“还没到？”这样包含爱意和柔情的眼神让布鲁斯不由得别过头。

“就在这里。”

卡尔终于收回了目光，他松开布鲁斯将墙壁上的油灯点亮，然后揭下盖在飞船上的油毡。金属灰色的完美球体在昏暗的光下被涂上了一层柔和的色彩，不再似第一次见到时那般生冷坚硬。

“我不知道他为何想要这个东西。”卡尔轻轻地拂去上面的灰尘，“它除了给我留下的那段消息之外，再也没有别的用处。”

“那是因为你并不知道它该如何使用。”布鲁斯走上前去，“这种科技距离你所处的时代太过遥远，你自然无法发觉它其中所含的更深的秘密。”

他在那个光滑的外表上摸索了一下，然后找到了上次不小心碰到的开关。球体缓慢的打开，乔·艾尔的影像又一次出现在了半空中。

“除了这个小飞船之外，有没有其他的东西？”布鲁斯仔细的看了看里面的构造，问道。

“有的。”卡尔从暗格里拿出一个木制的匣子，里面放着一个不规则的柱体，“养父大人发现我时，它被挂在了我的脖子上。”

“也许这就是能够解开你身上秘密的关键。”

布鲁斯拿起那个物体，但他刚一将那个钥匙举到飞船上方，就有一股吸力将它拽了过去，接着一个标有“S”的近似菱形的平台升了起来，一个小小的插槽在钥匙的正下打开。布鲁斯看了眼身后的卡尔，然后他后退了一步把位置让了出来。

“布鲁斯……”卡尔低有些迟疑的看向布鲁斯，似乎不确定自己该不该这样做。

“这是你应该知道的，卡尔。”布鲁斯扶着他的肩膀，把人轻轻地往前推了一下“你有权利知晓自己的一切。”

 

卡尔轻轻点头，伸手将那把钥匙按进了插槽。

 

—TBC—


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **问一下，如果这玩意出本有人想要吗？够二十我就印一本留念好了【ntm  
> **  
>  不够……不够我就糊墙叭【喂
> 
>  
> 
> _抱歉没能写完一章，因为明天要出门所以今天就不能熬夜了，骚瑞挖_(:з」∠)__

09（上）

夏日逐渐的濒近尾声，但是天气却反常的变得炎热，即使是身处山地的归云城也未能幸免。庭院里的芙蓉葵因而争相绽放，艳红色的花朵并未让雅致的景观变得俗气，反倒是为终日满眼的翠绿添上了一份生动。布鲁斯对着几封书信沉思，庆一同往常一样侍候在他身旁，只是从来都很安静的小侍从，今天仿佛长虱子了般一直坐立不安。

“有话就说，庆一。”

在庆一第五次要开始抓耳挠腮时，布鲁斯终于被烦的忍不住开口。

“大人……您……您是和将军有了什么矛盾吗？”庆一抓着自己的衣角，犹犹豫豫的开口，“将军大人已经有三天没来过别院了。”

“庆一你这是在担心我会失宠？”布鲁斯终于放下手里的信件，他无奈又好笑的看向一旁几乎缩成一团的少年。

“可是、可是大人从未冷落过您这么久……”庆一看起来担忧极了，他皱着眉头琢磨了会儿，忽然就变得大惊失色，“莫非说将军是在外有了新欢？所以才开始嫌弃樱丸大人您？！”

“我倒希望他能有新欢。”布鲁斯背对着庆一翻了个白眼小声嘀咕道，他有点哭笑不得的回身揉揉庆一的头，“不，庆一，他这几天只是在跟自己较劲儿。”

“原来将军大人没有变心，只是在心烦啊。”庆一满脸了然的点了点头，“我还以为是那晚留宿您没能让大人满意……哎哟！！”

“不得多嘴！”布鲁斯伸手狠狠弹了一下他的额头，“我这里没有需要你做的事了，去帮管家准备夏祭的用品。”

“是，樱丸大人。”小侍从揉了揉自己的额头，“樱丸大人放心，今晚我一定会好好打扮您，一定要让您把将军大人的心思拉回来！”

“庆一！！”

布鲁斯拿起手边的纸扇，作势就要打他，但小家伙动作更快，说了句“告退”一转眼就没了踪影。布鲁斯对着少年的背影摇摇头，思考着什么时候要让佐藤再教教他礼仪，虽然他还只是个孩子难免有时会忘乎所以，但要是想在这种地方活下去，光是仗着卡尔的庇护可不够。

但是布鲁斯也不得不承认庆一说的在理，那晚自从卡尔从密室离开之后，就匆匆离开了别院，并且再没同他说过一句话，这几天更是以公务繁忙为借口，彻底避开了自己。布鲁斯忍不住轻叹了一声，然后将那几封信用烛火点燃，扔进香炉里看着那些泛黄的纸张化成灰烬。

也许这一切不该这么快就展现到卡尔面前。布鲁斯的手指在青绿色的布料上滑动，隐隐的感到了一丝后悔。乔·艾尔的AI所说的一切，对于他自己来说是前所未闻的东西，更何况身处战国时代，只有十七岁的卡尔？而那些科技、理念和哲学信仰即使放到现代，也不一定能够为所有人接受。

还有那艘不知落在地球何处的，未能被发掘的艾尔家族的飞船。如果真的如乔·艾尔所说，那么飞船上一定会带有氪星的生命起源室，以及能够改变地球的精密仪器……这让布鲁斯不由得握紧了手下的布料。

虽然乔·艾尔说他们都不过是被制造出来的残次品，氪星文明的毁灭无法避免。但布鲁斯知道能够找到自己族人，对卡尔有着多大的诱惑力，纵使氪星已经不复存在，那艘飞船上所残留的东西，仍旧能让他重新创建自己原本的家园。

他不是不相信卡尔，只是他见过了太多因为被渴望、欲求、权利和金钱所侵蚀，而丧失了本心以及灵魂的人。甚至连他自己，也只不过是一个被仇恨和痛苦所支配的怪物而已。而作为遗孤的卡尔，在长久的孤独和追寻之后，他终于找到了自己的起源，甚至得到了一个能够复兴氪星文明的机会。如果他下定决心，那么又有谁能够阻止他？

若是放在现代人类或许还有能力反抗，但在相对于氪星技术太过落后的战国时代——不，即使是现代他们也毫无胜算，因为谁也不知道降落在这颗星球上的，氪星最后的遗孤身体内到底蕴含着怎样的力量，那是连乔·艾尔都无法做出的推论。

布鲁斯就那样一动不动的坐着，直到太阳西斜院外传来“咚咚”的鼓声。这里的人们已经开始准备夏日祭表演，府内也开始变得喧闹嘈杂起来，所有人都在为即将到来的祭典而兴高采烈。即使战争随时都有可能爆发，但他们却仍旧没有放弃过对于生活的热爱。

那你会爱这颗并不完美的星球吗？卡尔？

 

“大人今天真是仪态万方。”庆一一面为布鲁斯束好腰带，一面不由自主的感叹道，“那些俗艳的花魁完全比不过您。”

“我认为这是称赞，庆一。”布鲁斯拍了拍他的头顶，“走吧，佐藤管家应该已经在等了。”

“是，樱丸大人。”仍旧有着孩子心性的庆一对此很是兴奋，“今年的祭典上多了好多新奇的小玩意，据说都是从樱丸大人您的家乡传过来的，将军大人还邀请了西洋的乐师，专门到庆典上表演。”

“是吗？”布鲁斯缓步走在前面，有点心不在焉的应道。

“您对此不高兴吗？樱丸大人？”庆一在他的身侧探头探脑，“虽然将军大人没有说缘由，但是我猜他一定都是特意为您准备的。毕竟您来到飞驒已经快两月了，难免会有思乡之情。”

“嗯。”布鲁斯仍旧随口应付着他。

“……樱丸大人。”庆一的声音听起来有些犹豫，但少年还是坚定的开口。“樱丸大人，请您先原谅庆一的冒犯。庆一虽然没读过多少书，也不明白什么大道理，但是庆一知道，如果两人之间有了误会或者矛盾，不能只是一味的逃避彼此。”

“你还在担心我会失宠？”这次布鲁斯的声音里多了一丝笑意，他忍不住回头看了眼一旁的小侍从。

“不是的，樱丸大人，庆一只是不希望您和将军大人之间会产生任何隔阂。”小侍从毫不畏惧的迎上布鲁斯的目光，“庆一虽然什么都不懂，但是庆一看得出您对于将军大人有多重要，因为在您来到将军府之前，大人已经有很长一段时间没有笑过了。”

“庆一……这件事很复杂。”布鲁斯终于停下了脚步，他带着略微复杂的表情看向小侍从，“有些时候事情不是我们希望能够解决它，就一定能够成功的。”

“但至少，至少请您能和将军大人说清楚。”少年大胆的向前了几步，表情似乎像在恳求一般，“如果您和大人谁都不说，又怎么能知晓彼此的心情。”

少年的话让布鲁斯不禁愣了几秒，他一动不动的看着庆一，让对方不禁开始有些瑟缩。

“大人……庆一是不是多嘴冒犯到您了。”小侍从立刻后退了几步，“还，还请大人息怒。”

“没有。”布鲁斯移开目光看向已经变得晦暗的庭院，“我没有生气，庆一。只是我……我想我辜负了卡——辜负了星。”

在面对这一切时，卡尔选择了沉默和逃避，而他又何尝不是？卡尔把真心和信任都完全的交到了他的手上，但他却在对方最需要的时候松开了本该紧握的手。他一直在猜测卡尔得知一切后的真实想法，甚至怀疑他会不会凭借这种力量赖统治这个世界，却忽略了卡尔在知道这一切之后会有的迷茫和无措。

“樱丸大人？”庆一看着他小心的开口，为自己刚刚的冒失后悔不已。

“庆典要开始了。”终于收回目光的布鲁斯，露出了同平日一样的微笑，“我们不要让他们久等。”

 

卡尔端坐在高台上，却无心欣赏着来自异域的精彩表演。而他身边的布鲁斯反倒看得津津有味，时不时还会同一旁侍候的庆一说上两句。对方的怡然自得让卡尔有些坐立难安，他甚至忍不住的在座位上动了动屁股，但很不幸的这个动作被一旁的布鲁斯尽收眼底，他伸手按住卡尔的大腿，然后凑到了卡尔耳边。

“结束之后您带我去看一看好么？大人？”暧昧的语气和喷洒到耳畔的热气，让卡尔立刻就微微涨红了脸，“这可是我第一次参加这种庆典。”

“大人您放心，之后的事由老仆操办就可以了。”看到主人一副为难的样子，管家佐藤格外体贴的为主人解决了“后顾之忧”，“您近几日一直在操劳，也该樱丸大人一起去玩乐一番，放松一下。面具我这就让人为您备好。”

在如此盛情之下，卡尔只得勉强应了下来。但带着赤鬼面具的他，却一直同布鲁斯保持着得体的距离，布鲁斯似乎也对此并无异议，他只是慢悠悠的随着卡尔在人流中穿梭，时不时会在自己感兴趣的摊贩面前驻足。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **他们拥抱的那里我总想再写些什么，但是却又觉得写什么都太过多余，这种时候一个拥抱，一个吻就够了吧？**
> 
>  
> 
> **对了，此章配BGM：金鱼花火 食用更佳【啥鬼**

09(下)

一群孩童举着苹果糖嬉笑着从他们身边跑过，为了避免撞到他们布鲁斯不得不急忙让开，而自己却不知被什么给绊了一下，本就不习惯穿木屐的他顿时失了平衡，眼看着就要栽倒。但是一只手臂及时的伸了过来，紧紧地揽住了他的腰。

“小心！”卡尔微微用力将他搂进了自己怀里，让他避免了同地面的亲密接触。

“你终于愿意和我说话了？”

布鲁斯似乎早就料到一般，反而抓住了对方的手腕不让他收回去，并顺势整个身体都贴上了卡尔。他把自己的狐狸面具往上推了推，对着想挣脱自己的人露出一个微笑。

“布鲁斯——”面具让卡尔的声音有点发闷，听起来仿佛像是在撒娇。

“我想吃那个红色的糖果，大人。”布鲁斯打断了卡尔的话，他与卡尔十指交握，后仰的姿势让他几乎把嘴唇贴到了对方的脸颊上，“买给我好么？”

“布、布鲁斯你先起来，你这样我没法拿钱袋。”卡尔脖子上的皮肤立刻就变得和面具一样红，他支支吾吾着试图推开怀里的布鲁斯。

“前些天大人您还恨不得一刻都不与我分开，怎么今天就变得这么冷淡？”哥谭宝贝上线的布鲁斯，露出一个极为委屈的表情，“是大人您开始嫌弃我了？还是您另有了新欢？”

“我当然没有！”卡尔的手臂不由得一紧下意识就反驳，但很快的他的声音又低沉了下去，“现在……现在我还不太想说这些，布鲁斯。”

“那么我们就换个话题，卡尔。”布鲁斯收起了那副表情，他直起身将赤鬼面具推开了一半，露出卡尔一边俊秀的脸来，“我猜，你知道哪里有适合说话的地方？”

 

人群还没有往神社和河边聚集，他们仍旧流连在热闹的集市上，欢笑声随着夜风溜进树丛之中。布鲁斯和卡尔穿过神社，沿着青石板铺就的小径漫步在幽暗的树林里。月色和星河冷光沿着茂密的枝桠流淌下来，散落在浴衣的下摆和小径之上。他们在微弱的火光与重重树影下沉默着，一时间四周只有幽幽的虫鸣，以及木屐敲打石板的声响。

“真是个美好的夜晚。”

布鲁斯咬下一块苹果糖，焦糖的味道让他满意的轻哼。他伸出手随意的拨弄了下路旁的灌木，一群萤火虫立刻从中推推搡搡的飞了出来，那些带着翠绿色光芒的小家伙们绕着他们飞了好一会，才依依不舍般的散去。

“嗯，之后河边还会有烟火，你会喜欢的。”卡尔看起来既焦躁又有些心不在焉，他在一小块空地上停下了脚步，“在这里就可以了，布鲁斯君。”

那个明显带有尊敬和疏远意味的称呼，让布鲁斯不由得叹了口气，他取下了自己的面具往卡尔的方向走了几步，却没想到对方反而迅速的拉开了距离。

“卡尔，这些天你一直在躲我。”布鲁斯没再继续上前，而卡尔则直接转身避开了他的视线。

“您也同样在躲我，布鲁斯君。”面具已经被卡尔摘下挂在了腰间，但黑夜仍旧遮挡着他的表情，“我知道您在担忧些什么。这里是我的家，是我应该守卫的国土，我不会背叛追随信任我的子民，更不可能去毁灭这片养育了我的山川。我知道您不会再信任我这样的怪物异类，但我还是要同您保证，我绝不会让这里成为第二个氪星。”

仿佛下定决心了一般，卡尔终于慢慢的向着布鲁斯转过来，他似乎试着想露出一个合适的表情，但仅仅只是维持平静的表象，就已经要耗尽他全部的力气。

“如果您仍旧在质疑我，您可以在平定这场混乱之后把那艘飞船带走，带离这个时空，然后交给您所信任的人保管。”

“你就不怕我会用你家乡的科技来征服地球？”布鲁斯也取下了自己的面具，“你手中所拥有的，哪怕在千年之后，人类都依旧无法匹及。如此轻易地放弃，交付与别人，是会带来毁灭性后果的。”

“不会的，如果是您那就绝对不会。”今晚卡尔第一次认真的，坚定的迎上了布鲁斯的目光。“我相信您就是最适合的人选。”

“因为你的直觉？”布鲁斯不着痕迹的逐渐拉近与卡尔之间的的距离。

“不，是因为您明明可以与那些异客一样，同样可以欺骗愚弄某一位君主，进而掌控他的国土和权力。但是您却没有那么做，您一直所想的只有平息这一切混乱，让这片土地回归其应有的正途。无论您承认与否，您心中首位的永远都只会是和平与正义。”

“这可真是令人害臊的夸赞，我可没有你所说的那么高尚。别想反驳这点，男孩儿。”布鲁斯一把抓住了卡尔的腰带，大有卡尔要是再想躲开他就扒光对方的架势，“以及，是的，我怀疑过你。因为你身体内蕴含的力量，以及你的族人所遗留的科技，对这颗星球来说确实是一个可怕的威胁。”

他放过了卡尔的腰带，伸手捧起那颗因为沮丧而低垂的头。正如他所料一样，那双来自异星的蔚蓝眼眸中，满是无法遮掩的失落与迷茫。

“布鲁斯？”

“但是我也忘记了，这里同样是你的家，你在这里同样有着无法割舍的人和羁绊。你身上虽然流淌着属于氪星的血液，但你的心，你的灵魂都属于这里。你是氪星的孩子，你也同样是地球的孩子。”

布鲁斯轻柔的扶住他的后颈，让他们的额头抵到一起。

“你已经做出了自己的选择卡尔，唯一的问题就只有要如何坚守这份决心。”他用拇指轻轻地磨蹭着卡尔的脸颊，“这个世界从来都不美好，险恶伴随着你跨出的每一步，而你所做的每一件事都要面对无数或大或小的恶意。你会被你所保护所帮助的人背弃、厌恶甚至伤害。总会有一天，你会心灰意冷疲惫不堪。”

“既便如此，我也无法不爱这个世界。”卡尔抬起手，轻轻的握住布鲁斯的手腕，“无论它如何黑暗，如何残破不堪，但至少，至少它让我能够遇见你。”

“咻——嘭！”

突然的巨响和闪光划破了夜空，他们一同向着河边的方向望去，明丽的烟火点亮了夏末沉寂的夜空，庆典最后的节目已经开始。祭典的烟火正好绽放在他们的头顶，强烈的光线让卡尔的忍不住微微眯起了眼睛，他不由得看向身边的布鲁斯，纷纷落下的花火正映衬出他分外温柔的表情。

“布鲁斯……”

卡尔感觉自己想说一句什么，他必须要说一句什么，但这一刻却仿佛什么话，都无法表达他心中翻涌的心意。于是他只有拉过对方，在闪耀的花火和林木残存的氤氲之间，紧紧地，紧紧地将他揽入怀中。

飞驒国的夏日结束了。

 

—TBC—


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **完结啦！拖了这么久我终于写完了_(:з」∠)_  
>  下面就是本子专属的NC17番外啦！之后会开新坑哒☆´∀｀☆【大概会是个几乎纯车【喂】等到预售的时候还请大家捧场哇~~爱你们！【←毫不要脸**

10

秋日似乎到来的分外迅速，庆典结束后还未过一月，庭院中的花木便开始染上枯黄的颜色。尽管远处的山林仍是一片蓊蓊郁郁，却依旧无法阻挡空气中逐渐浓重的清冷和肃杀。而这片国土的局势，也随着时间的推移开始变得严峻。各个要塞完工在即，它们的领主早就蠢蠢欲动，毒藤和企鹅人之间甚至已是剑拔弩张。紧张的局势让偏僻的飞驒国都开始加强防守，这一月来卡尔已经多次被国司召见，前去与其他城主一同商讨战事策略。

而这也就意味着他即将要离开这个时空。

当达米安趁着黎明前最后一丝黑暗的遮蔽，翻进内岛府的别院时，布鲁斯正披着一件和服赤足坐在廊檐下，看起来已经等他多时。

“达米安，最近计划进展的还是否顺利？”布鲁斯将一杯热茶塞进少年的手中，归云城的清晨已经变得越来越冷了。

“目前为止十分顺利，父亲。”小猴子从达米安的怀中钻出来，有模有样的喝了一口他手里的热茶，“永旺已经备好了马匹和武器，随时都可以开始行动。您针对那些忍者的的训练方案也全部完成，我们现在有了充足的人手应对突发情况。”

布鲁斯点点头，然后展开了达米安带来的那张薄纸。

“杰森在一处偏僻的村子找到了小丑和哈莉，但是他们看起来什么都不记得了。”达米安皱起了眉头，“我认为他们很有可能是装的。”

“关于这一点我会亲自去验证。”布鲁斯取下灯罩点燃了那张纸，他看了眼仍旧坐在一旁的达米安，“还有其他的事吗？达米安？”

“父亲……我不会反对您的选择。”他最年幼的儿子脸上露出了少见的犹疑，“只是父亲，您与他并不属于同一时代。我们需要您，哥谭也同样需要您。”

“我知道，达米安。”他伸手扶住自己儿子的肩膀，“别担心。”

达米安看起来还想说些什么，但是布鲁斯只是示意他早些回去。年幼的罗宾在临走前不放心的又看了几眼，直到得到布鲁斯板起脸开始无声的催促，这才有些不情愿的带着自己的猴子朋友消失在山林中。

等到四周又恢复原先的寂静之后，庆一才端着水盆从长廊的另一头走了出来，他已经对这些神出鬼没的忍者们见怪不怪。

“樱丸大人，请让我为您梳洗。”小侍从跪坐到布鲁斯身边，“还有半个时辰将军大人就要回来了，需要我去厨房准备些热茶和点心吗？”

“嗯，尽量多备些。” 布鲁斯轻轻地点了点头，接着他顿了顿又改口道，“还是将茶换成烫酒吧，星连夜赶路需要暖暖身子。”

“遵命，樱丸大人。”但庆一却并没有因此而变得高兴，平常若是布鲁斯多提一句有关卡尔的事，他都要傻乐上好半天。

“遇到什么事了？庆一？”在为他系腰带的时候，布鲁斯终于找到机会，询问今天出奇沉默的少年，“告诉我，是发生什么了吗？”

“没有，樱丸大人……我只是……只是……”小侍从不安的盯着自己的脚尖。

“只是什么？”尽管后面的部分支支吾吾，但还是被布鲁斯敏锐的捕捉到了。

“我只是在担心将军大人。”庆一的手指不断绞着自己的衣料，“我听说领主们建造的要塞里都是吃人的魔鬼，如果他们攻过来，我怕将军大人他……”

他的后半句没敢说出口，但是布鲁斯已经知道了他的小脑袋里在想些什么。

“别担心庆一，那些东西很快就不会再具有威胁。”布鲁斯轻轻地揉了揉少年的头顶，“还有，如果连我们都不相信星能够在战事中凯旋，那又有谁会给予他信任？”

“樱丸大人……”庆一有些羞愧的低下头，“是庆一怯懦了。”

“怯懦不是坏事，相反的人需要知道自己什么时候会怯懦。但最重要的是，你要知道如何战胜它。”

布鲁斯的手按在庆一的肩膀上，他的表情是从未有过的严肃。

“尤其是当你决意一生都要追随他。”

 

卡尔回到别院时，布鲁斯正在庭院里观赏着什么，玄色的和服衬得他带上了一种优雅而神秘的气息。淡红色的枫叶点缀在袖口和衣摆，有那么一瞬让卡尔甚至觉得，眼前的人马上就要随风远去一般。

不，他确实就要马上远去，跨越过时间之海回到他本应归属的地方。卡尔站在廊檐下，一动不动的看着在庭院中驻足的布鲁斯，那是他皎洁的明月，他瑰丽的梦境，是他稍纵即逝的，从此世间再无法寻得的芙蓉，是他一生中短暂而且热烈的，如同樱花般绚烂的爱情。

“秋风散云烟，殊途终将不同归，院庭难觅君。”

“你就用这种俳句来调情？那只会把你心仪的对象吓跑，卡尔。”

布鲁斯微笑着转过身来，他手上的是庭院里的最后一朵芙蓉。白色的花瓣正慢慢的被红色浸染，宛若一团被点燃的灵魂。一种奇异的冲动突然袭上卡尔的心头，他不由得握住布鲁斯的那只手，无比虔诚的亲吻了他掌中的芙蓉花。然后他的脸就被一只手轻轻地抬了起来，于是卡尔便毫无防备的撞入了水蓝色的眼眸中。

“君已知我心，莫待此情成追忆，今宵花未眠。”

从那嘴唇中吟咏而出的俳句，比卡尔所知道的任何一句情诗都要动人，他仿佛被那声音魅惑了一般，不由自主的向着对方靠进。然后仿佛用尽全身的力气一般，在那唇上轻缓的，爱恋的，落下如同蝴蝶的碰触般温柔的亲吻。

不，那甚至算不上一个真正的亲吻，仅仅只是简单的双唇相贴。布鲁斯闭上眼睛，伸手勾住了卡尔的脖颈，放任自己沉醉在这即将消散的温柔之中。

“你要离开了。”

在他们沉默的相拥了一会儿之后，卡尔忽然沉声开口。布鲁斯没有回答这句明显的陈述，但是他的沉默已经表明了一切。

“跟我来，布鲁斯。我有一样东西想交给你。”卡尔松开了他，拉着对方走向屋内。

“这算是惊喜吗？”布鲁斯任由他拉着自己。

“惊喜？”这个没有听过的词，让卡尔歪头疑惑地看了看他。

“你也可以叫它礼物或者赠礼。”

“我更想叫它信物。”

卡尔展开自己带回来的包裹，里面是一把比太刀要短一些的刀具，黑色的皮质刀鞘上刻着一个小小的红色的，艾尔家族的徽纹“S”。

“这是？”布鲁斯接过那把刀，发现它的手感和制作都格外的精良。

“是我亲手为您打造的胁差。”卡尔的脸上又漫开了浅浅的红色，“原本还想为您打造一把长刀，但是时间实在紧迫，我只来得及造出这一把。”

他认真的，温柔的，充满爱恋的看向布鲁斯。

“我知道布鲁斯你不会同意我插手这一场争斗，所以我至少希望它能够替代我来守护你。”

“我大概再也不会遇到你这样的人了，卡尔。”布鲁斯抚摸着那个小小的“S”，声音轻的仿佛是在叹息。

卡尔看起来似乎想给他一个拥抱，或是其他的什么，但是他最终只是坐在原处，向着布鲁斯露出一个同平时无二的微笑，然后向着他深深的鞠躬。

“我诚心的祝愿您能够取得胜利的荣光。”

“谢谢你，卡尔。”

等到卡尔再直起身时，面前已经空无一人。

 

战斗要比布鲁斯所预计的还要艰难，他们无法插手那些机器要塞的混战，还被格鲁特派来的猴子军团牢牢牵制。但不出他所料的，小丑果然没有失去记忆，那不过是他对自己和哈莉的催眠。而他则在格鲁特自以为即将胜利的时候从天而降，狂笑着坐收渔翁之利。

“先是巨大的机器人？然后是机器人合体？”提姆根本忍不住自己的吐槽，“他以为自己在做什么？玩高达吗？”

“槽点难道不是他脑袋顶上那个蠢到死的笑脸？”达米安撇嘴反驳道。

迪克看起想劝架，但下一秒他就转身把两人护在了身下。小丑在狂笑中将炮口对准了他们，冲着这一片坡地就是一通猛轰。

“主人！这里就交给我们！”永旺在另一边对着他大吼，“您尽管去做您该做的！”

蝙蝠侠对着他轻轻一点头，便就借着烟尘的掩护消失不见，而迪克他们紧随其后。

“这一切现在该终结了！”蝙蝠侠冲向那个巨大而诡异的机器，“小丑！”

“像武士一样？万分荣幸！”小丑渗人的声音在他们头上回响，“毕竟我跑了这么老远来到日本，可不能过错武士刀的对决！是不是？小蝙蝠！”

“那你是不会对此失望的。”蝙蝠侠拔出了手中的长刀，然后一把扔掉了刀鞘。

“来吧！”

 

随着小丑的嚎叫，硝烟和火光逐渐散尽，原本巨大坚固的要塞们，如今全都变成了一堆废铁。胜利的欢呼响彻了整片山谷，可同样的，这也是离别的时刻。

“感谢你所有的帮助，永旺。”

“这是我应做的，主人。我们的国家终于能够恢复到以前的样子了。”尽管永旺看起来既狼狈又疲惫，但却终如释重负一般，“我们永远不会忘记您为我们所做的一切。”

而一旁的罗宾则被小猴子紧紧地抱住不愿撒手，少年尽管也面露不舍，但他还是狠心的把小家伙从自己身上拿了下来。

“谢谢你，淘气猴，你真的帮了我大忙。”达米安把小家伙捧在手心里，轻轻地抚摸着它的小脑袋，“我要离开了，但是我绝对不会忘记你。”

“我会照顾好他的。”永旺接过了依依不舍的小猴子，对达米安承诺道。

布鲁斯在旁边看着他们，不自觉的抬头望向某处的天空。他下意识的摸向腰间，但却意外的扑了个空，这才惊觉那把由卡尔赠与的胁差，在刚刚的战斗中不知遗落到了什么地方。他愣了几秒，然后紧握住了手掌。

永别了，卡尔。

“该走了。”蝙蝠侠转过身向着那一圈紫色的光走过去，“启动天体震动引擎。”

 

等到眩晕褪去，布鲁斯发现自己已经回到了哥谭的小巷中，而哥谭市的钟声也恰好敲响了九下。他抬头看了看四周昏暗的灯光和霓虹，竟冒出一种不真实的感觉。若不是他身上仍旧穿着那身铠甲，这一切简直像是他的一个离奇的梦境。布鲁斯取下头盔和面具，用拇指轻轻地摩挲着。

“您今晚需要这个，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德出现在他面前，手里正捧着一套西装，“不过如果您想尝试和服的话，我想里面也应该有备用。玄色布料，绣有花火图案的。”

“你是打定主意要用这个来打趣我了，阿尔弗。”布鲁斯笑着摇了摇头，“也许下次我同日本的投资商谈判时，可以考虑一下和服。”

“这确实是一个不错的主意，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德点点头表示赞同，“不过今晚还是不要让市长久等的好。”

“车准备好了吗？”布鲁斯把头罩和面具交给阿尔弗雷德，不经意的问道。

“当然，布鲁斯老爷。”老管家微笑了起来，“只不过它相当复古。”

布鲁斯顺着他的目光看过去，正是那辆永旺为他所准备的战车。

“时空之旅赠与的奇妙礼物，是不是？布鲁斯老爷？”

“啊，是啊，真是个令人怀念的礼物。”布鲁斯上前拍了拍那两匹骏马，“意外的很符合韦恩张扬的个性。”

“我想，您会对里面的礼物更加满意。”

阿尔弗雷德体贴的为他撩起了帘子，甚至不用他示意，布鲁斯便就一眼看到了摆在里面的东西——那是卡尔赠与他的胁差。

“我以为……”

“它插在了围栏上，大概是在战斗时无意间掉在了这里。”

阿尔弗雷德看向有些难以置信的布鲁斯，笑容里多了些不易觉察的惋惜。

“也许这就是命运，布鲁斯老爷。”

“或许吧。”布鲁斯微微闭了下眼睛，然后跨进了车内，“我们该出发了，阿尔弗。”

“好的，布鲁斯老爷。”

“还有阿尔弗……”他迟疑了几秒钟，但最终下定了决心，“搜集一切与异能者有关的情报和信息。”

“这是当然，布鲁斯老爷。”

 

今晚的宴会显得格外令他烦躁，布鲁斯勉强维持着脸上的微笑，去应付那些商人政要，以及不断想贴到他身上的男男女女。他只有微笑着绕过那些热情挽留的手，然后用醉酒的借口推托他们的邀请，或者过于明显的勾引。

“韦恩先生，您怎么一个人在这里？”

就在他终于得到空闲，能够在阳台上吹吹风时，一个声音不合时宜的响了起来。

“在这里就意味着闲人勿扰。”酒精让他彻底放弃了继续维持表面，反正最多也不过是明天的一则负面报道而已，布鲁斯有些暴躁的转过身，“你现在就是在——”

他的声音忽然被卡在了嗓子里，抬手的动作也停在了半空中。

“我这就是在什么？韦恩先生？”

男人穿着套不怎么合身的格子西装，他不仅有点微微的佝偻，甚至还带着一副笨重的黑框眼镜，再配上他脸上傻里傻气的笑容，活脱脱一个刚到大城市不久的乡巴佬模样。但是被镜片遮挡住的那双蔚蓝眼眸，仍旧如布鲁斯第一次所见般熠熠生辉。

“你就是在暗示我，你想得到一个布鲁西宝贝的专访。”布鲁斯根本忍不住唇角的笑意，他扫了眼对方胸口的记者牌，“是不是？肯特记者先生？”

“其实我想要的是布鲁斯·韦恩的独家专访。”来自星球日报的记者克拉克·肯特，推了推自己笨重的眼镜微笑道，“不知道我是否有这个荣幸？”

“那要看你想采访的是什么内容。”

“关于韦恩总裁的奇幻旅行如何？”

“当然可以。”布鲁斯大方的点头应允，向着对方伸出手去，“如果用你的故事来交换的话。”

克拉克握住那只向他伸过来的手，紧紧地。

 

“我的荣幸，韦恩先生。”

 

—FIN—


End file.
